


For Love of Steel

by chains_archivist



Series: For Love of Steel by JJ and Euphonious [1]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Boys in Chains, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by JJ</p><p>Iolaus becomes a slave to Aquilla, who is determined to break him.  Will Hercules arrive in time to save his friend?  Will their relationship survive what Aquilla has done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Title: For Love of Steel  
> Author: JJ  
> Fandom: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys  
> Pairing: Iolaus/OMC, Iolaus/Hercules  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: AU, Non-Con, bondage and rape  
> Summary: Iolaus becomes a slave to Aquilla, who is determined to break him. Will Hercules arrive in time to save his friend? Will their relationship survive what Aquilla has done?  
> Notes: My usual thanks to Euphonius for editing help, and for allowing me to borrow the character for a while. He wasn't too badly hurt.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, just seriously mess with them. I make no monies from this

Part One   
  
(With a cameo appearance by Euphonius)   
    
  
"And how was your day, pet?"   
  
Iolaus bit his lip to keep silent.   
  
Aquilla knew he hated that term. "I asked you a question." He smiled, seeing the slave's hands flex in controlled anger.   
  
"I worked in the basement, as usual."   
  
"Still fighting, I see. One day you will learn," the man replied, as he scooted his chair back. "Come, my pretty slave, please me."   
  
Aquilla drew his robes back, and Iolaus' stomach lurched at the sight of the man's erection, but he knew better than to refuse. He had done that in the beginning, when he had first been brought here. He dutifully turned his back to Aquilla and the man bound his arms together using the manacles locked on his wrists. Long past the point of self-loathing, he knelt and pleased his master.   
  
********************   
  
Some four weeks earlier, Iolaus had been traveling to help a town somewhere in this area and had stopped for the night. He was content to stay at his table, eat his dinner and drink his ale. Unfortunately, there were some men who started harassing him. Right up until they called him a runt, Iolaus had held his peace, but that was too much. They had gotten into it, four to one.   
  
At first, Iolaus wasn't too concerned, figuring he could take them, but he had miscalculated. All too soon he had been beaten bloody and then unconscious. He had wakened up in a cell, and then, to his total dismay and disbelief, been sold for the damages he had caused.   
  
What the golden hunter didn't know was that Aquilla had seen him come into town that afternoon. He had done some checking and found out the handsome man was just passing through. Aquilla's eyes had widened with surprised amusement as he noted the tavern and made arrangements for the man to get into a fight. He conveniently managed to buy the slave for a gold piece in a private sale.   
  
Iolaus hadn't been able to believe that he had been sold, or that he had been brought here in full ankle and wrist chains under a heavy guard. He tried to explain to both the guards and the jailers before them who he was, but no one listened to him. Finally, one of the guards had had enough of his lip and backhanded him. The new slave's training had begun.   
  
The next time Iolaus offered even the slightest lip, particularly in the courtyard of this house, he had been mercilessly beaten by the guards, then pinned face first to the ground, with a knee in the small of his back. A richly-dressed man came out of the house and Iolaus felt his head drawn back by his hair. The man was tall, with dark hair, broad shoulders, and a smooth gait. He fleetingly reminded Iolaus of Ares, until he saw the man's eyes. Instead of a dark brown, they were steely grey.   
  
"That is Aquilla, slave. Your new master," the guard holding him down explained.   
  
"I am a free... " but Iolaus' sentence was cut off as his face was bounced off the hard-packed dirt of the courtyard.   
  
Iolaus stared at the man approaching him with hatred in his eyes, but Aquilla had only smiled and ordered, "Strip him, and have him bathed."   
  
"And then?"   
  
"Amuse yourselves." Aquilla had seen the anger in the man's eyes, and decided before he even got near him, he would break some of that spirit, or at least have his guards handle it. He had learned that causing physical pain before the "proper" relationship had been established tended to make a promising slave into a cringing idiot.   
  
Iolaus had been raped by the guards of the house for the rest of the night. Not what he would classify as kind, considerate lovers. In the morning, they had had him bathed, washing the blood from his body, and had then taken him to Aquilla, naked, but much more docile than the day before.   
  
"Let me explain the situation to you," Aquilla said. "I own you, fully, legally. You are a piece of property to me, somewhat like a horse."   
  
Iolaus heard laughter from the guards, and one of them said, "He's a pretty good ride, boss."   
  
"Please keep your rude comments to yourself," Aquilla responded, in a bored tone of voice, then continued addressing his new slave. "If you run, you will be hamstrung. Do you know what that means?" Iolaus nodded. They would cut his Achilles' tendon and he would never walk again. "If you disobey me, you will be punished severely. You will work at whatever tasks I deem appropriate for you, for the rest of your life. Don't think about anyone in this town helping you, because it isn't going to happen. Slavery is legal here." The man met Iolaus' eyes and the anger burned brightly in the blue eyes. "Do you understand?"   
  
Iolaus nodded curtly.   
  
A staff was brought down hard across his back. "Answer him," came the growled directive.   
  
"I understand," he replied, through a fat lip. "But you need to understand that I will never stop trying to be free."   
  
"Then you will not live long. Chain him in the cell with the others."   
  
He was taken to the basement and securely chained to a wall. There were perhaps fifteen men in the cell and although Iolaus tried to encourage them, they only shied away from him. He tried to free himself from the wall, but found the chains too strong.   
  
********************   
  
The next morning, the hunter was dragged back before the man who had bought him.   
  
"You were trying to raise an insurrection against me," Aquilla said, staring at the paperwork in front of him. Oh, this one is going to fight, he thought to himself as he took in the defiant stance of the small man.   
  
"Slavery is wr..."   
  
Another slap across the slave's face silenced him.   
  
Aquilla looked up from his paperwork, "You need to understand something, and I plan to impress it upon you in a few moments." Icy grey eyes met Iolaus' glare.  "I can order your death and there isn't a person in this household or city who will try to stop me or even question me. You are a slave, whether you like it or not." His eyes narrowed. With an almost bored detachment, he ordered, "Fifteen lashes."   
  
********************   
  
For three days, Iolaus had been chained to the wall of the cell where all the slaves were kept. He was fed, his back tended, but no one spoke to him, no one listened to him, and he slowly came to realize he was on his own. On the fourth day, he was taken to Aquilla's study again.   
  
"Slave, have you learned your lesson?"   
  
Iolaus glared at the ground, but nodded his head. If he wanted to survive long enough for Hercules to find him, he figured he'd better play along.   
  
"Good. Have him cleaned up, allow him to rest today and tomorrow put him to work in the basement."   
  
********************   
  
For a week he had been left alone. He slowly regained his strength and did what they asked of him, but one night, he was taken to Aquilla again.   
  
"So you have healed from your time with the guards. Good." Aquilla walked up to him and touched his arms. "He'll be the one tonight. Have him prepared," he instructed the guards.   
  
Iolaus was bathed and an oil rubbed into his skin, a light linen waistcloth was tied around his hips and his hair had been bound back with a piece of leather.  Still in shackles, he was taken to the dining area and forced to kneel behind Aquilla's chair, two guards holding him there.   
  
Then Aquilla had looked at him. "Come, my pretty, please me," he'd said, and, just like tonight, he had pulled his robes aside. But on that first night, Iolaus had balked and Aquilla had, with the same detachment he'd shown before, called, "Cassius!"   
  
When his right hand man had approached him, he'd said casually, "Teach the new slave some manners."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Cassius had taken Iolaus to a room. Although he fought the chains and the guards, he was quickly bound to a ring in the wall. A chain about six inches in length was run between the collar on his neck and the ring and his manacles locked through the ring, leaving him completely helpless and very vulnerable, his face to the wall.   
  
"You have spirit, slave. I'll give you that much," Cassius said, moving around behind the bound man. "I hope the defiance was worth what you are about to go through."   
  
In his peripheral vision, Iolaus caught sight of a wide-banded whip being shaken out. He knew that whip wouldn't break the skin on his back, but it would inflict pain, a lot of pain, and it would rip open the wounds already present.   
  
"Don't," he said softly.   
  
"Changed your mind already? You'll do as Aquilla orders?"   
  
"I can't," Iolaus tried to reason. "I..."   
  
His sentence was cut short as the whip connected with his back. "Aquilla does not tolerate even a moment's hesitation." The whip fell again. Iolaus gripped the ring he was bound to for support. "If he orders you to do something, you will immediately do so." Another stroke. His back was on fire already. "Be it clean his chamber pot, or anything else, to please him. Anything." The hunter rose on his toes as the whip was laid across the backs of his legs. He hadn't been prepared for that. "Aquilla owns you, slave." This time the whip landed across his shoulder. He cried out quietly. "Do you understand?"   
  
"I'll do anything but serve his pleasure."   
  
"Wrong answer, slave!" The whip fell again and Iolaus cried out, tears streaming down his face. "As soon as you understand, nod your head. Until then, I'll continue with this."   
  
Iolaus' mind flew to Hercules. He couldn't betray him that way. He could not submit willingly.   
  
"I can't!" he screamed.   
  
"You will!" came Cassius' response.   
  
Time after time, the whip fell. Iolaus could feel the blood dripping down his back from the previous lash strokes being ripped open again. He hung limply from the ring, barely conscious. He wasn't even aware of the fact that he was quietly crying out, begging Hercules to come save him from this torture. But even in this state, Iolaus never spoke his lover's name knowing instinctively that it would only make the situation worse.   
  
"How goes it, Cassius?' Aquilla asked, coming into the room.   
  
"He is stubborn."   
  
Aquilla approached the hunter. He looked at the man's bloody back and decided they could beat this one into the ground and he would not willingly agree to being his body slave. He thought for a moment, then decided to change his tactics. The man could clearly take physical punishment, so he would work on his mind, instead.   
  
"Stubborn, eh? We'll see. Take him to my side room and have him chained face down to the bed, arms to the post."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
********************   
  
Iolaus slowly lifted his head and immediately regretted it as his back exploded into pain. He tried to pull his arms down so he could get up, but found them stretched and bound tightly to the bed on which he lay. The cool sheets felt so good against his chest and lower body. He looked left and right and saw he was in rich quarters.   
  
Aquilla's or Cassius'? he questioned in his mind. Then he tried to get his legs under him. However, the best he could do was to reach the vulnerable position of his ass sticking up in the air. Since all he was wearing was the linen cloth and no breechclout, he decided that was not an improvement over lying on his face. He relaxed back down and examined what he could see of the chains holding him in place. Finally, he gave up. He had no leverage, he doubted he could break three sets of chains on his best day, and he sure as heck was not having a good day.   
  
He must have fallen back asleep, because he jumped as a smooth hand stroked his ass.   
  
"Hello, pet." Aquilla's voice.   
  
"Don't call me that. I have a name," he responded angrily. If he was down to the owner, he might just as well come at it from a strong point of view.   
  
"You have a name only if I think you should," was the calm response. "Cassius said you felt that you couldn't submit to me. Why is that?"   
  
Iolaus looked at Aquilla as he sat down beside him on the bed. "I... I am committed to someone," he said, turning his head away. Thoughts of Hercules flashed through his mind.   
  
"Ah," Aquilla responded. He took up a bunch of grapes from a bowl beside the bed and began to eat. "And who would that be, pet? Some pretty little thing with a shapely rear end and a well-endowed chest?"   
  
"No!" Iolaus responded, turning back to the man. "I... I travel with someone."   
  
"Someone?" Aquilla asked. "You seem reticent to identify this person, so I will assume it's a man." He ate another grape and noticed how the slave's eyes followed his hand. He offered one to the bound man, but Iolaus turned his head away again. "My, you are stubborn. Here. Feed yourself." Aquilla put the grape in Iolaus' bound hand and got a scathing glare for his efforts.   
  
He laughed again. If he read this one correctly, he would be a real challenge to tame. That thought excited him.   
  
"So there is another man in your life. Not something I'm concerned about," Aquilla said, getting off the bed. "Did you know if you behave yourself and I enjoy you, you won't have to work in the fields?"   
  
"I'd prefer an honest day's work to being your catamite!"   
  
Aquilla smiled an unseen smile. He had expected that answer. "How do you know?  I may be exactly what you want?"   
  
"I have what I want."   
  
"Where?" Aquilla asked. "The broken skin on your back, the bruises from the beatings you've taken, this flimsy piece of linen around your hips? Where is what you want?"   
  
"He'll be here," Iolaus replied firmly. Please come, Hercules, please! his mind cried. I need you!   
  
"And if he does get here? What then, my pretty slave? How will he even know you're in this house? Besides that, I own you, so unless he's willing to defy the local magistrate and my personal guard, what can he do?"   
  
Iolaus felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach at the words.   
  
"Think about that, my pretty slave," Aquilla said, laughing as he walked from the room.   
  
He left his slave bound there for several more hours. When he returned, the man was asleep again.   
  
Aquilla let his eyes wander over the lush body laid out on his bed. He felt himself swell at the sight of that rounded, creamy ass. He could see by the marks on the man's wrists he had actually tried to break free. What a spirit! By now most men would have been broken, but not this one.   
  
For the space of a few moments, Aquilla contemplated what would be the next step. He smiled evilly to himself and sat down on the bed, stroking the man's face. The blue eyes flashed open, and the slave jerked his head away.   
  
"Easy, pet," Aquilla soothed. When the man settled down, Aquilla looked at him.  "I'll give you a choice. If you will promise to behave and not try to escape or hurt me, I will free you from the bed." He saw suspicion leap into the man's eyes. "I won't do anything to you. Well, except tend your wrists and your back."   
  
"You take care of your slaves' injuries?"   
  
"When it suits me."   
  
Iolaus eyed the man warily. His arms were aching from being stretched so tightly, and he needed to relieve himself and seriously doubted Aquilla would appreciate him soiling his bed. He nodded quickly. "I agree."   
  
"Very good!" Aquilla reached up to free the slave's arm. He noticed how slowly the man moved his arm down. Aquilla purposefully reached over his body to release the other one, along with the chain binding his neck, gently touching him, while being in a dominant position. Iolaus sat up and moved away from him, rubbing his wrists and his shoulders. "See? We can be reasonable men."   
  
"Thank you," Iolaus responded, feeling like he had to say something.   
  
"There's a bath through there," Aquilla ordered, gesturing toward an archway. "Go clean yourself."   
  
When Iolaus came out of the bath, he found another waistcloth laid out for him, along with a trencher of bread and a flask of wine. There was a note beside the fruit bowl that read, "Feel free to feed yourself." He almost threw the note down in anger, but his hunger overrode his anger and he began to eat. He poured himself a cup of wine and drank deeply. It was a fine red wine. Obviously, Aquilla had money.   
  
When the door opened and Aquilla came in, Iolaus jumped. The man made him nervous, and it wasn't just because he held Iolaus' life in his hands.   
  
"Ah, good. You're eating. I was afraid you might take exception to my sense of humor and starve yourself out of spite." Aquilla set a tray down on the table holding jars and pots of various ointments.   
  
"I considered it, " Iolaus replied, eyeing the contents of the tray.   
  
"Sit down and let me see your wrists," Aquilla ordered, seating himself at the table. "That was pretty stupid, you know. I have those chains checked regularly for their sturdiness."   
  
Aquilla cleaned and bandaged first one wrist and then the other.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Iolaus asked, taken by surprise by the gentle touch of the older man's hands. All he had basically known in this house so far was pain.   
  
"Well, I could give you some off the cuff answer like, I want to. But, honestly, it's to accustom you to being touched by me..."   
  
Iolaus jumped backwards, knocking his chair over.   
  
Aquilla looked up at him with bored eyes and continued,  "...without pain being involved."   
  
His expression made Iolaus feel silly.   
  
"Sit back down," Aquilla ordered, and Iolaus slowly righted the chair and sat.   
  
Aquilla had the slave stand while he tended his back, drawing more than one gasp of pain from the blond servant.   
  
"Well, how about with less pain involved?" Aquilla joked, testing the slave's mental state. He got no response. He sighed heavily. "There, I'm finished," he pronounced, as he began wiping his hands off.   
  
"Get me a glass of wine, would you?" he ordered vaguely, as he went to a basin and washed his hands. Iolaus filled him a cup and set it down roughly. "Be careful. I have a limited amount of patience."   
  
"Why are you doing this? Do you enjoy it? You may as well let me go. I'll never willingly be your slave."   
  
"Then you will be my unwilling slave," Aquilla answered with a smile, picking up his own wine and taking a sip. "We need to get some things straight between us. I will not insist on the word 'master'." He turned away from Iolaus, walked to a chair and sat down. "Any term of respect will do, but I insist on some title." The blond didn't respond. "Don't push me. Believe me, you have not yet experienced the worst punishment I can exact. Continue in this sullen and reticent attitude and you will."   
  
"Yes... sir."   
  
Aquilla nodded, accepting that concession. "I will not insist that you respond to me in an amorous fashion, but you will receive my attentions without protest. The slightest show of anger on your part will be severely dealt with."   
  
"Why can't you understand that I love someone else?!" Iolaus cried.   
  
"Why can't you understand that I don't care?!" Aquilla responded, just as loudly, coming up out of his chair. "I own you, as I own my land," the man growled. "Dream of your lover all you want, but I paid for you and you will submit to my touch. Do you understand?"   
  
"Never!" Blue eyes flashed fire.   
  
"Cassius!!!" Aquilla bellowed. The door opened instantly. "You have made the wrong decision, pet, and you are about to find out why." Then, to the captain of his guard, "He's yours until tomorrow morning, unless he begs to be brought to me."   
  
Cassius dragged his captive into another room and pushed him against a wall.   
  
"I was hoping you would fight, pretty one," he said, rubbing his erection against the smaller man. "You will beg. No one has ever made it through a night with me without begging for something."   
  
Iolaus shuddered as he felt the size of his tormentor's swollen cock. Despite his struggles, he was manhandled and chained across a square table. Cassius forced a gag into his mouth and then moved behind him. He screamed as the man roughly began to work his huge cock into his ass. Then the man's teeth sank into his shoulder ridge and he began to thrust rhythmically. It was dry, torturous, and each thrust tore the flesh held between the man's teeth, but Cassius seemed to enjoy inflicting pain.   
  
"Don't worry, sweet," Cassius grunted. "Soon your blood will ease my way."   
  
A dark sadistic laugh filled Iolaus' ears. Then another scream was ripped from him as Cassius roughly pulled himself out. The hunter's legs were spread further, then tied to the table legs. Cassius again forced himself into the helpless body, burying his thick cock as far as it would go. He reached down between his victim's legs and began to stroke the flaccid penis, gently rubbing himself inside Iolaus until the hunter was hard.   
  
Despite himself, Iolaus reacted to the ministrations until he felt the cockring tighten as his cock swelled. Cassius must have slid it onto him when he started to stroke him. Iolaus struggled vehemently against the restraint as he felt himself swell to the point where the ring would keep him hard. Soon, with his ass stretched by Cassius' massive member and his cock and prostate being stroked by the man, he was desperate. He cried out as Cassius removed his hand, but heard Cassius whisper, "I like to know you're enjoying yourself."   
  
Iolaus bit down on his gag and stifled a scream as teeth sank into his other shoulder and the torture began again. He tried to think of something else, but the pain was too severe. He couldn't remove himself from the situation. Hercules' cock was big, but this man was massive, thick and long, and his strokes were meant to inflict pain, driving his pelvic bones cruelly into the table, while his teeth ripped the flesh at his shoulder.   
  
When Cassius drew close to orgasm, the speed and intensity of the strokes increased. Iolaus screamed again as Cassius reset his teeth. The man pulled himself out as he came, then covered Iolaus' ass in his cum.   
  
The hunter collapsed limply against the table, thinking the man finished with him, until he felt several fingers slid into his ass and begin to stroke, humiliating him.   
  
Cassius grinned as he used his hand to bring the slave off. He stroked over and over, until he had him screaming, straining, pulling away. He laughed as his pretty little victim spilled heavily onto the floor.   
  
"I like to make sure my lovers enjoy themselves too," Cassius taunted, as he moved away from the table, wiped himself off with a rag and then headed for the door. "Be back soon, slave."   
  
When Cassius returned, he wasted no time. He walked up to Iolaus, raped him again, and then released the hunter from the table, and smiled.   
  
"Come on, tough boy. Show me what you got," Cassiu challenged, dropping into a fighting stance.   
  
Iolaus matched him and they circled. He was very unsure of what to do. Hitting this man might cost him a lot more than he was willing to pay. He took punch after punch from the bigger man, watching in fear as a tell-tale bulge showed in the front of his opponent's pants. He realized sickly that this guy liked inflicting pain. But if he didn't do what he was told...?   
  
He landed one punch and watched blood flow from Cassius' nose. The big man just wiped his nose and nodded. "Not bad."   
  
The next punch he caught, literally. Iolaus' hand was engulfed in his and Cassius started to squeeze. Soon enough, the hunter was on his knees holding his wrist, afraid his hand was about to be crushed.   
  
"Ask me," Cassius growled, increasing the pressure for a moment. The gasp from the small man brought a cruel smile to his lips.   
  
"Please, let go," Iolaus whispered, and his hand was released. He cradled it to his chest.   
  
Cassius stood over him. "Still want to play with me, or are you willing to go and be a good body slave for Aquilla?"   
  
So that was how it was. Iolaus began to understand that he would be abused here until he obeyed for Aquilla. He rose to his feet, met the man's eyes and issued his own challenge. "I'll take the worst you have to give, Cassius!"   
  
The next thing Iolaus knew, his body and head made contact with a wall. Dazed, he tried to get to his feet, but found himself lifted by his hair, taking a knee to the stomach. He was once again thrown over the table, and again Cassius thrust into him. Even with his arms free, Iolaus was unable to stop this man from using him. The more he fought, the more excited Cassius became.   
  
Then Cassius locked Iolaus' wrists to the anklets and threw him on his back on the bed. Lust and passion built in Cassius' face as he watched the hunter struggle. Yet again, Cassius brutally forced himself into the pretty slave. But this time, he stopped. Buried deep inside Iolaus, he leaned over and kissed him, forcing the hunter's jaws apart with one hand while the other held the man's cock.   
  
Iolaus felt like throwing up, and even more so as Cassius continued his assault. But worse than the use of his body was the way that the other man could make him react and get hard. After that first time, however, Cassius never allowed the hunter release. The pain would ease the erection for a while, but then Cassius would bring him just to the edge of release again and deny him.   
  
By sunrise, Iolaus' throat was raw from screaming. Cum and blood dripping down his legs, finally, his head down, he mumbled something.   
  
"What did you say, slave?" Cassius asked, lifting his head by the golden locks.   
  
"Please," the broken hunter whispered. "Take me to Aquilla."   
  
********************   
  
After being thrown in a bath, Iolaus was taken to Aquilla's chamber. There his knee was clipped and he was forced to kneel. Lounging in his bed, Aquilla studied his slave for a long moment, deciding he looked good on his knees.   
  
"You will accept my touch?"   
  
There was a moment's silence.   
  
"Yes... sir," came the croaking voice of the defeated man, who had never raised his head to meet Aquilla's eyes.   
  
"Stand up," Aquilla ordered, and Iolaus struggled to his feet, his arms locked behind his back by his manacles. Aquilla stroked his arms and Iolaus did not pull away. Then Aquilla's hands traveled down his chest and belly. Iolaus, his head still bowed, did not move. When the older man lifted his face and touched his lips to the hunter's, although he didn't move, he did stiffen. The grey eyes studied him intently.   
  
"Take him to his room and allow him to rest."   
  
Iolaus found himself in a small room with a metal grating on an open window, a bed, a chair, a basin, and a table with food. He had been pushed in the door, and had heard a bolt put in place. His arms had been unmanacled.   
  
Covering his face with his hands, he slid to his knees and started sobbing.   
  
"Hercules, please help me!" he whispered to the blank stone walls.   
  
********************   
  
He was still curled up on the floor the next morning, right where Cassius had left him. He opened his eyes to see Aquilla sitting on his bed.   
  
"I didn't want to do that to you, pet."   
  
"Then why did you?" Iolaus croaked, sitting up, moving away from the man, and leaning against the wall. His entire body screamed at the torture he had been put through.   
  
"Because otherwise, I would have had to kill you."   
  
"I think death would have been preferable."   
  
"Cassius does have his uses, but if you will behave, you will not experience that again."   
  
Iolaus almost laughed. "Is that how you deal with errant slaves? Strip them of their pride and dignity, inflict so great a pain on them that they... they..."   
  
"Beg?" Aquilla supplied the word, as the slave appeared close to tears.   
  
The blond head nodded.   
  
"If that's the only way," Aquilla responded, moving around the room. "You can rest today, but tomorrow night you will serve me. Do you understand?"   
  
"And if I don't?" Iolaus questioned, meeting Aquilla's cold eyes for the first time.   
  
"You go back to Cassius."   
  
Aquilla left the room by a different door, and Iolaus noticed it led to Aquilla's chambers. His heart sank in despair.   
  
********************   
  
Aquilla was hard as Iolaus continued to suck on his cock, then Aquilla pulled the hunter's mouth away by his hair. Iolaus lowered his head, knowing too well what came next. He wished he had done a more thorough job, then he wouldn't hear what Aquilla said. "Lie on the table."   
  
Iolaus wanted to sob, to run, but he had tried that too, and had been taught it was unacceptable. He stood and bent over the table, and bore the humiliation of being raped in front of whoever was in the room. After Aquilla came, he helped Iolaus off the table and allowed him to leave the dining area.   
  
Watching the blond man go, Aquilla decided it was time to give him a treat. He was almost broken. The first time Aquilla had told him to suck him, he had fought. However, after his night with Cassius, the man had done it perfunctorily. Now his slave tried to get Aquilla to come so he wasn't raped on the tables. How he enjoyed this one! He showed so much spunk, but Aquilla knew the games better than he did and the golden body slave had no chance of winning. Soon enough, he would come willingly.   
  
********************   
  
That was what Iolaus' life had been like for the last two weeks. During the day, he'd be given menial work to do in the house, usually down in the huge basement storage area, moving heavy sacks and crates of supplies. In the evenings, he'd be taken to the dining hall to serve his master's pleasure.   
  
He went to his quarters and cleaned himself, and waited. While he sat in the silent room, waiting for Aquilla to summon him, he slowly curled up into a ball in the corner of his bed, tears flowing down his face. He hated it when he got this way.   
  
"I can't live like this," he whispered to himself. "I can't! Hercules, where are you? I need you! 'Dite, Heph, anyone, please! This is going to kill me." He let the tears fall. "I'm his whore. Not even that, I'm his slave." When he had started talking to himself, he didn't know, but except for Aquilla, no one would speak to him, not even the other slaves. He was so alone, so lost.   
  
He was so lost in his own pain, he didn't hear the door open.   
  
"Is it that bad?" Aquilla asked, taking in the curled-up position and the red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. He knew he had the slave's obedience, but he wanted more. The man would obey him out of fear, and some hope he held close, but Aquilla sensed the slave had another level, a deeper level that he guarded fiercely.   
  
"I can't live like this. I'll go insane. Please, let me go. I can't live in a room all the time."   
  
"I'd let you work in the fields, but you are still too unpredictable. You'll run."   
  
"No. I swear I won't," Iolaus promised fervently. "Just let me outside, let me feel the sun and breathe the air."   
  
"I'll give you one chance. If you try to run, I will have you hamstrung and then you will never ever leave this room. Do you understand?"   
  
"Yes, sir," Iolaus responded.   
  
Aquilla smiled. That victory had come quickly enough, and easily enough. A little concession on his part, and the slave entered his bed almost willingly.   
  
********************   
  
The next day Iolaus was allowed a breechclout and taken to the fields. His muscles screamed at the sudden physical exercise, but he was exuberant. He could feel the sun on his face and back, the wind in his hair. It was wonderful!   
  
That evening as he was brought back to the main house, he began to whistle. He almost served Aquilla happily that evening, and barely noticed that Aquilla was allowing him a lot of wine.   
  
"Did you enjoy your day outside?"   
  
"Yes," Iolaus responded, with a small smile. "Thank you."   
  
Aquilla noted the slight slur to the slave's voice. He offered him the goblet again and the slave drank deeply. The landowner smiled to himself. Tonight would be the night; the slave felt grateful. A little more wine, a little kind attention and the first major step would be taken. Soon the slave would serve him. Willingly.   
  
Aquilla didn't require Iolaus service him in the dining room that evening, and when he opened the door to his quarters, he found the hunter relaxed against the wall. He cleared his throat and Iolaus almost jumped, expecting to be reprimanded for being so lax, but instead, Aquilla sat beside him.   
  
"If I had known letting you outside would make you so happy, I would have at least let you in the courtyard." As if he hadn't kept him inside to break his spirit, Aquilla thought, amused. He reached out and stroked the blond hair back. "Why can't you ever keep this mop contained?"   
  
"It's always like that," Iolaus said, submitting to the touch. He knew people were drawn to his hair and body. He had even become accustomed to the occasional touching. Aquilla handed him the cup again and he drank, realizing he was feeling the effects of the wine.   
  
"Now, hold still." Aquilla gently lowered his head and touched Iolaus' lips with his. He had no intention of truly kissing the slave, just testing the waters to see if he was going to immediately balk.   
  
Iolaus stayed still and didn't flinch. Aquilla hadn't done that to him since the morning after he'd been with Cassius. He found himself drawn to the contact, but Aquilla broke it off very quickly.   
  
Iolaus looked at the far wall uncertainly. Aquilla hadn't been cruel to him, but he had used him every night, and it was harder and harder to endure. He was usually chained to the bed, and then Aquilla would use his body, jerk him off, and then send him to his room, locking the door.   
  
Iolaus needed badly to be touched.   
  
"I am pleased." Aquilla got up and went to his room, leaving the door open. Iolaus dutifully followed, upset with himself for allowing himself to even begin to enjoy the kiss. This man was just trying to use him.   
  
Aquilla was, in fact, very pleased.  He had come to the decision that his newest slave was a social creature and cutting him off from all contact seemed to be working very well, not to mention keeping him indoors. He poured another cup of wine and handed it to Iolaus.   
  
He had heard the man's sleep become more and more restless and had looked in on him while the slave slept, his cock in his hand, murmuring, stroking himself. Then he had heard the man jerking himself off, stifling his cries.   
  
"Drink."   
  
Iolaus eyed him suspiciously, but raised the cup to his lips. "Getting me drunk?"   
  
"Something like that." Aquilla smiled, filling his own cup. "Really, giving you a night to relax. You seem happier than I have ever seen you." He moved up behind Iolaus.   
  
How easy it was, Aquilla thought to himself. He admitted this one was more fun. He showed more spirit, but soon, like every other pet, he would eat from his Master's hand. And then... then his Master would teach his pet how he really liked things in his bed. Aquilla swelled as he thought of the idea of this man chained to the bed, begging for release.   
  
"I told you I would never take to being a slave," Iolaus replied, drinking more to cover his nervousness at Aquilla's close approach. His instincts still screamed he should run.   
  
"I won't argue with you tonight," the older man whispered, brushing his robes against Iolaus' body. He watched, pleased, as the slave took another drink of wine, then moved away to the window. "I still make you that nervous?"   
  
"I want to leave," Iolaus responded, finishing his wine. "Wander like I used to. Be free."   
  
"That isn't going to happen. You are mine, and you will stay here. Unless, of course, you can figure out how to pay me back what I paid for you?" Aquilla came up behind him again.   
  
"How much did you pay for me?"   
  
"Fifteen pieces of gold," Aquilla lied, and he saw the slave jerk. He knew he was close to the point of breaking.   
  
"That's a small fortune."   
  
"And you can't work or earn a wage as a slave," Aquilla explained, refilling the empty wine glass. He watched the shoulders slump and realized he had pushed the man too far. "I'll make you a deal. If you can repay me, you can go."   
  
"How?!"   
  
"Perhaps your lover will find you," Aquilla offered. He watched the slave, expecting some signs of life, but there were none. He ran his hand over the slave's shoulders, and felt him flinch. "Don't make me force you again tonight. Come willingly."   
  
"I... I can't." Iolaus pulled away and went to the far side of the room, staring at a wall. Aquilla followed him, and his cup of wine appeared over his shoulder. He took it and downed the entire cup. "There. Happy?" the hunter sniped.   
  
"That is my best wine, so you could at least taste it," Aquilla drolly commented. Then he whispered in the hunter's ear. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He gently drew his lips across Iolaus' shoulders. "I have a present for you."   
  
The landowner went to his dresser and got something. He held it up for the little blonde to see. It was a long earring that would brush Iolaus' neck, a very sensitive area that Aquilla had discovered. "Go on," he urged. "Put it on."   
  
Iolaus took the earring and put it in his ear. He shivered as the cold metal caressed his neck, and the unusual weight of it distracted him. That last cup of wine had been just a little too much, but as Aquilla turned him to a mirror, the hunter had to admit, the earring was... complimentary.   
  
He felt the other man's hands on his chest, scraping his nipples. He fought to remain aloof. He had to, if not for himself, then for Hercules.   
  
Aquilla's teeth gently bit at his neck and he felt the suction as the other man bit and drew on the sensitive flesh. A groan escaped him. Then Aquilla's hand slipped beneath his waistcloth and he could not suppress the gasp as his cock was stroked.   
  
"Very good. I am pleased," Aquilla murmured. He handed Iolaus another cup of wine and the hunter drank it while Aquilla gently teased his cock.   
  
Iolaus could feel Aquilla's hardened member rubbing against his ass, through the robes the man wore. The tendrils of the earring brushing his neck, a hand slowly arousing him. He lost himself in the sensations for a moment. Then he stiffened and pulled away.   
  
Aquilla sighed heavily, feigning being upset at the slave's reluctance. Guilt could be an effective tool, almost as effective as pain.   
  
"Come, pet, perhaps this will help. I so hate the chains." Aquilla led Iolaus to another room, one he had never been in. "I can make this easier for you. Do you want that?"   
  
"What are you going to..."   
  
Aquilla's hand over his lips silenced him. "Do you want me to make it easier?" He gently stroked Iolaus' face. "Let me make it something other than use."   
  
"That's all it is," Iolaus replied, lowering his eyes.   
  
"Then let me make it more pleasant for you."   
  
Iolaus tried to see past the shadows into the room.   
  
"I won't hurt you." The landowner's hand stroking his arms gently, his lips at Iolaus' neck.   
  
He looked up into Aquilla's face. The fact that he had had too much to drink occurred to him, but he nodded quickly.   
  
Aquilla pulled the sash from his robes and used it to blindfold his almost-willing slave. There was still stiffness in the hunter's body.   
  
"I won't hurt you or beat you. I won't let you trip? Do you understand?" the landowner whispered in his ear. Iolaus nodded as Aquilla took his arm and began to lead him into the room.  
  
"Stand here." Iolaus heard him moving around, and then heard Aquilla approach him. His lips covered Iolaus' and the hunter jumped at the unexpected contact, but Aquilla broke the kiss quickly.   
  
"Give me your hand." Iolaus allowed his arm to be moved and he felt... silk, firmly tied to his wrist. "You're doing very well. Now the other one." His left arm too was tied by the silk. He heard movement and then felt silk around his ankles.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Making this next step easier. Take a step up and stand with your legs spread." Iolaus did as he was told, and felt his arms being pulled up and away from his body. He was being staked out. He tensed.   
  
"Easy," Aquilla's voice soothed from the darkness. Then his arms were stretched above his head, and he was standing spread-eagled and very nervous. "Are you comfortable?" Iolaus nodded again. Then a chain between his ankles. He heard Aquilla circle him. "Try to get loose." He struggled against whatever he was tied to but it wasn't giving. "Can you escape?"   
  
"No," he answered.   
  
"I am going to touch you." And Aquilla's hand came to his face, stroking it. Iolaus was forced to stand there while his entire body was touched, stroked excited. The wine made him just fuzzy enough so that he wasn't aware of exactly what he was doing.   
  
Aquilla thoroughly enjoyed watching the slave's body respond to his touches. He didn't think the man was even aware of the fact he was now naked, displayed for Aquilla's enjoyment. Very slowly, he allowed his hand to trail to the hunter's cock and began to stroke it. The resulting gasps and moans were so exciting.   
  
Then Aquilla suddenly stepped up, coupled their cocks in his hand, and kissed his slave. Iolaus gasped, but as he opened his mouth to protest, Aquilla's tongue delved deeply into him. The flesh against his flesh, Aquilla's one hand holding their cocks together, the other controlling Iolaus' head, the wine. It was too much.   
  
The slave melted against him just as Aquilla had expected. The man had been denied contact for almost a month and he had seen several bite marks on his neck prior to purchasing him. His best guess was the slave was tactile, and after being denied a gentle, loving touch for so long, would respond to any attentions.   
  
Iolaus moaned and lost himself in the ministrations. He returned the man's kiss, needing contact. It had been so long since someone had touched him, held him. They stood there pushing against each other. Something other than just a hand on his cock. The hard flesh against his chest. The lips, the tongue, just like... he stiffened but Aquilla gently broke the kiss.   
  
"Beautiful," Aquilla whispered, as he bit at Iolaus' neck, continuing to slowly stroke his cock along the hunter's. Iolaus wanted to deny it, but the truth was that he wanted this. To be touched, held, loved, something other than used. His lips were once more covered by Aquilla's. "Mine, you are mine," came a whisper. "Do you know how badly I want to fuck you?"   
  
Iolaus groaned deeply as Aquilla ran his cock over the tip of his own straining member again and again.   
  
Aquilla watched the play of emotions on the hunter's face. A blindfold tended to make one less careful with the expression, and this man was no exception. He watched as the hunter bit his lips and then licked them. The wine was making the slave even laxer as he vocalized his enjoyment.   
  
"More!" Iolaus cried, trembling, struggling against the ties. Aquilla's free hand came to his balls, causing the bound man to groan and twist his head.   
  
"Soon, pet, soon." Then Aquilla was gone. Iolaus cried out, but he listened intently. "I'll be back in a moment." He could only stand there listening, helpless, blind.   
  
His head turned as he heard Aquilla come back into the room. A cup was placed to his lips. "Drink." And he was given more wine.   
  
Then he felt Aquilla's hand cover his cock, and his body press up behind him. Iolaus groaned as he realized Aquilla was naked and had oiled his hand. He began to push into it, relishing the feel of something other than a dry hand making him come. He felt Aquilla's lips and teeth on his neck.   
  
"Come for me, pet. Enjoy yourself."   
  
The land owner used that term when the man was too distracted to argue. His gentle domination seemed to make the slave even more excited. Then Aquilla realized what the secret was that the slave held so closely. The man wanted to be dominated. Smiling to himself, Aquilla felt his own cock grow. He almost laughed. This slave was his; he knew very well how to use that weakness.  
  
Iolaus began to push into the stroking hand. "You want it that badly?" Aquilla asked the leading question to see what answer he got.   
  
"I can't help myself," Iolaus moaned, more to himself than to Aquilla. "More pressure," he cried, twisting his head, thrusting faster and harder.   
  
Then he felt a finger worked into his ass.   
  
"You like that, pet?"   
  
"More!" Iolaus cried again, trying to get himself off, restrained though he was. "Gods, please, more!"   
  
"Easy, pet, easy." The finger was replaced by two and Iolaus wasn't even aware of the fact he was trying to bend over to allow for deeper penetration. He heard a chuckle, but didn't care. When was the last time someone had touched him, held him, cared about his pleasure? He cried out as a third finger entered him.   
  
"Please!" he begged, now desperate for completion.   
  
"Please what, pet?" Aquilla asked as his slave literally fucked himself on his hand.   
  
"Stroke me, let me come! I can't like this!"   
  
"You want me to do that?"   
  
"Yes!" came the ragged answer. Iolaus gasped as the hand began to move on him and in him in rhythm. When Aquilla stroked his prostate, Iolaus jerked hard in the restraints. "I'm close, so close," he moaned. "Please!" He seemed entirely unaware that Aquilla was intentionally holding him at the edge of orgasm.   
  
"Come, pet," Aquilla whispered, as he finished the other man off. Iolaus cried out loudly as he came hard in Aquilla's hand. Aquilla gently supported him as he hung momentarily from the straps on his wrists, whispering and murmuring how beautiful the slave was.   
  
When Iolaus recovered himself and stood up, Aquilla again held a glass of wine to his lips and smiled as the hunter drank. The slave would hate himself in the morning, but tonight it was time to overload the man's deprived sensory intakes. He stroked the blond hair out of Iolaus' face and gently kissed him.   
  
Oh, my sweet pet, Aquilla thought to himself, you are going to serve me, begging me for the slightest touch, and you will love every sweet painful moment of it.   
  
"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" he whispered gently.   
  
"No one has touched me that way, not even you."   
  
"You wouldn't let me make it enjoyable for you," Aquilla replied, stroking his thumb over the hunter's lips. "You made me take you that way."   
  
Iolaus was drunk enough that he was having a hard time sorting out the truth, and Aquilla was putting the blame on him. The other man's lips closed over his again and Iolaus returned the kiss.   
  
For the rest of the evening, Aquilla explored and used Iolaus' body. When his slave was again desperate, Aquilla removed him from the rack and then brought him back to the bedroom, giving him another glass of wine. He never removed the blindfold, and for some reason, Iolaus liked it that way.   
  
When Iolaus got on the bed, Aquilla watched him become tense.   
  
"I can chain you again."   
  
"No!"   
  
Me thinks thou dost protest too much my slave, Aquilla thought as he moved beside him and kissed him.   
  
Iolaus was clearly uncomfortable. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so good.   
  
"Then behave and I won't chain you." He claimed the slave's lips again, pushing him back into the silken sheets. Iolaus groaned as Aquilla's hand closed over his cock. He thrust up into it.   
  
"So pretty," Aquilla whispered. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"   
  
Iolaus didn't care, he thrust back up into the hand, cocking his knees, holding the hand to him. He groaned, and began to pump. As Aquilla kissed him and drew on his tongue, he groaned again and held the head to his beyond care and reason, needing release. But it evaded him. He felt Aquilla rise up over him.   
  
"Roll over," came the quiet command, and Iolaus obeyed, never allowing Aquilla to release his aching cock. Then he felt the other man push gently at him and he spread his legs.   
  
"Yes," he moaned as Aquilla, slowly, gently, worked himself into his ass. He sobbed, "More, more" as the cock penetrated him.   
  
"Ask me, pet. Say it," Aquilla growled.   
  
"Fuck me!" Iolaus cried, uncaring of anything but his need for that pressure to increase. "Please fuck me!" Frantic, he drove himself backwards onto Aquilla's cock and screamed as he came, fountaining over himself and the bed, fucking himself on the man's dick and hand. He stayed on his hands and knees, drawing breath after ragged breath into his lungs.   
  
Then Aquilla began to move inside him, stroking his pleasure spot, and Iolaus almost came again as the sudden shock of pleasure mixed with the afterglow.   
  
But soon enough, the slave did come again as his master drove into him, and emptied himself into his body.   
  
Aquilla gathered the exhausted, drunk slave to him and held him all night long. Not bad for a night's work, he told himself. He had touched the slave without the slave tensing. In fact, by the end of the evening, the slave had sought his touch. He had kissed the slave and it had also been met passionately, and the man had responded to him sexually, begging for his touch. Aquilla stroked the blond hair and kissed the forehead beneath it.   
  
"You should have held your secret closer, my slut. Now you will have the master you have wanted, shoving himself into your beautiful ass, and you'll beg me for it." Aquilla laughed darkly and continued to whisper to the man who couldn't hear him, "Now, my sweet body slave, you learn to hate yourself for your weaknesses, but you won't be able to deny yourself the pleasures of my bed."   
  
********************   
  
The next day, Iolaus woke up alone in the bed. There was no one in the room. He sat up and looked around. He saw food on the table and a piece of paper, which read, "Slave... I have to take care of some business and will be gone for several days. See Cassius for your chores. He has been told not to touch you."   
  
Iolaus looked up as the events of the night before flooded over him. His stomach turned as he thought of what he had done. He went to that other room, but the door was locked. The only door that was open was the one to his quarters, so he went in and sat down, feeling sick to his stomach.   
  
What had he done? Pictures flashed through his mind, whorishly pumping into the man's hand, his legs splayed, begging the man to fuck him. He put his head in his hands. Oh gods, what had he done?!   
  
********************   
  
For a week, Aquilla was gone, and Cassius followed the landowner's directions perfectly.   
  
Iolaus had not been allowed out of the house during the master's absence. Cassius had claimed that Aquilla hadn't let him out prior to his absence and there was no way he was going to take that chance that Iolaus would run. When he found Iolaus on the front porch, Cassius dragged the slave to his room, chained him to the bed, and left him there.   
  
Iolaus had paced the length of the chain so he knew it by heart. Exactly three and a half paces. He could reach everything but the doors for the length of chain between the bed and his ankle. He could stretch out on the bed, he could reach the far wall, but he couldn't get to the doors.   
  
He was staring out the window, when the door opened. A female slave stood in the doorway, with Cassius behind her. His smile was cruel, as the slave put Iolaus' meal down on the table and backed out of the room. Cassius caught the look in Iolaus' eyes.   
  
"Don't even think about it, pet. The others won't even speak to you, let alone help you get free or get off."   
  
On the second day in his room, the fourth day of Aquilla's absence, Iolaus began to pace, obsessively. He didn't sleep at night; his dreams were either of Hercules or the night he had gotten drunk with Aquilla.   
  
That night, Cassius walked in to find the slave jerking himself off. Aquilla had told him to listen and when the slave was hard, to go in and backshackle him, bindng his wrists tightly behind him, which is exactly what Cassius did.   
  
********************   
  
Iolaus was going insane. He could barely move, and when they brought his meals, he was forced to eat from the women's hands. They wouldn't speak to him, but one day one of them spilt wine over him, and he blushed as his cock swelled as she cleaned him. She smiled coyly and touched him. He gasped and pushed up. She put a finger over his lips and took him in her mouth, but he soon couldn't contain his groans.   
  
Cassius was waiting. Feigning anger, he came in, threw the female slave from the room, and left Iolaus alone, locking the door as he went out.   
  
Cassius shook his head as he closed and bolted the slave's door. With his arms behind him, the slave's movements would be limited, his normal gait disturbed, getting up and down from his bed would be hard. He would have trouble relieving himself with any accuracy, and his sense of confinement would increase.   
  
There were times, Cassius thought as he walked down the hall, when he was glad he worked for Aquilla instead of being owned by the man.   
  
Iolaus started to talk to himself again. His dreams were torture; he woke up aching every time, his cock standing hard. His pacing became frantic, and he was slowly going insane, staring out the window, pacing the length of his chain, straining against the wide bands on his wrists. He was fed by beautiful women under the watchful eye of Cassius, who merely laughed at the hunter's frustration.   
  
Finally a slave came in with a tub of water, with Cassius following behind her.   
  
"Get on the bed, pretty one. The master comes home tomorrow morning and you are to be clean for his arrival." Iolaus looked between the pan of water, the woman and the guard and realized what would happen. "Get on the bed or I'll tie you down and do it myself."   
  
Resigned, Iolaus did as he was told, trying to prepare himself for this further humiliation.   
  
********************   
  
Aquilla rode through the gates the next morning with a companion. He eyed the merchant riding beside him with a quiet smile. The other man was a little younger than he was but not without interest, and he had made it known he was available.   
  
Aquilla had brought him here to finalize the sale of a jewel he had liked, a cornflower-blue, gem-cut sapphire, for which he had a very special purpose in mind, not that his body slave would appreciate what he was trying to do for him, of course. He had had enough gold to have bought that stone, but had not wanted to deplete his funds by so much. Besides, he had a use for this man.   
  
Cassius came out to greet them.   
  
"And how is everything?" Aquilla questioned his second.   
  
"All is well and has gone exactly according to plan," Cassius said with meaning.   
  
"Very good. Cassius, this is Euphonius. Euphonius, my right hand man, Cassius." They shook hands. "Have a room prepared for him," Aquilla ordered. Then, to the merchant, "I assume you will be spending the night?"   
  
"That could be arranged," Euphonius replied, eyeing the landowner. He had a bad feeling about this, but the sale of the sapphire would seriously ease his financial situation, and he knew that sale might well depend on his ability to please his customer, in more ways than one. No problem; he'd done that sort of thing before. In fact, he enjoyed it.   
  
"Good," Aquilla responded. He headed for the house, with the other man following him.   
  
Aquilla smiled as he turned his back to the merchant. Oh yes, the man would do nicely. Cassius' answer in the courtyard had told him that the slave was chained up in his bed. He thought quickly; yes, there was enough money in the chest in his bedroom to cover the purchase of the stone.   
  
Euphonius, meanwhile, was looking around at the sumptuous furnishings, clearly impressed but trying not to show it.   
  
"I am so glad we met," Aquilla said, handing the merchant a glass of wine and moving closer to him as he did so.   
  
The merchant looked down at his cup, and quietly replied, "So am I. Especially since we appear to share common interests."   
  
"So true." Aquilla laughed, lifting Euphonius' face. He was pleased when the other man didn't object or pull away. Then he leaned over and kissed him, in an exploratory fashion. Aquilla wasn't going to screw the man over his desk. No, he intended to take him into his room, where the slave could hear every moment of it.   
  
There was a knock at the study door. Cassius came in and addressed the merchant. "Your room is ready, and a bath has been prepared."   
  
"Very good, Cassius," Aquilla said. "And one for me as well, I hope?"   
  
Cassius nodded, a cold smile spreading over his face.   
  
********************   
  
Shortly after he had bathed, Aquilla sent for his guest, requesting the merchant's presence in his bed chamber. The door to the slave's room was pulled closed, and although Aquilla knew the man was sound asleep, he was sure the noises they were about to make would wake him.   
  
When he appeared in the doorway, Euphonius wore a long richly-embroidered brown robe that suited his coloring rather well. It was open down the front halfway to his waist, and Aquilla could see that the merchant was in fairly good shape for someone who was no longer young. Not nearly as beautiful as his body slave, of course, but still attractive.   
  
Aquilla studied him closely. He had seen him jump when Cassius had come into the study, so the man was obviously nervous, despite his attempt to appear calm.   
  
"Ah, Euphonius, here you are! Good. Come, let me see the jewel again, so we can get this part of our business out of the way." Aquilla rose from his bed wearing only his pants. He noticed the way Euphonius' eyes slid appraisingly down his bare chest, then dipped lower still.   
  
The merchant took the sapphire from the pouch at his waist, offering it to Aquilla, who held it up to the light, nodding at the purity and color of the stone. "Perfect. How much? 100 dinars?"   
  
Euphonius crossed his arms and stated sternly, "For the stone, 150." Then he smiled. "Any other services are... negotiable."   
  
"I'll bet they are," Aquilla replied, pulling the smaller man close and claiming his mouth in a kiss.   
  
The merchant was caught off guard and for a moment he stiffened, but soon his arms came around the landowner's waist, as Aquilla sank his hand deeply into his hair, controlling his head, slanting his lips over Euphonius'.   
  
Then Aquilla ended the kiss, stroking the man's face. He chuckled and released him. Going to his drawer, he drew out a pouch. "I believe this will cover the purchase of the stone." He threw the bag to the merchant, who caught it deftly.   
  
Euphonius emptied the money into his hand and counted it with a practiced eye. This was more than enough for the sapphire. He looked at the other man, and caught Aquilla staring intently at a closed door off to the side of the room. There was evidently more to this than he had first thought.   
  
"Is that the reason for this game?" he guessed, nodding his head in the direction of the door.   
  
Aquilla nodded at the man's insight. "Part of it. Come." He knew the slave hadn't awakened yet because the bed hadn't squeaked and he hadn't heard the clink of the chains.   
  
He cracked the door open slightly and indicated that the merchant should look into the dimly-lit room. The slave lay on his stomach with his head turned away, but his posture was inviting, to say the least. Euphonius caught a quick glimpse of a small but muscular body, with a delectable ass pointed right at him. The slave's legs were widely spread, almost as if waiting for his lover. Euphonius noted the blond hair, but his eyes were once more drawn to the man's lower body, and he felt himself swell. And then he noticed the chains.   
  
He stepped back away from the doorway and looked at Aquilla. "Very lovely. But somehow I don't think he's meant for me." He frowned. "He's a slave, isn't he?"   
  
"You're right on both points. He belongs to me, and he's not meant for you. I just want him to know what's going on between us."   
  
Euphonius' frown darkened. "I know slavery is legal here, but I've never liked the idea of one person owning another. And if you think I'm going to let you fuck me, for a slave's enjoyment..."   
  
"No, no, nothing like that," Aquilla assured him quickly. "I never would have brought you here if I weren't interested in you. Really, your appearance has been serendipitous. I didn't want to deplete my funds on the road, and I hate sex on the ground. Always seems to be a rock in the wrong place, you know. And besides," Aquilla said, stepping up to him, "you strike me as the kind of man who might like something a little... different."   
  
"Depends on what you have in mind," Euphonius temporized. He thought he knew where this was going, but he wasn't entirely sure as yet.   
  
"A few games for our mutual enjoyment. Nothing painful, nothing very unusual," Aquilla said, stroking one finger slowly across Euphonius' lips. "I like to be strong, and I like to be with someone who likes me strong."   
  
He kissed the other man and met with a tentative response.   
  
"Okay," the merchant replied carefully. "Strong I can handle." Then he inclined his head toward the other room. "So what about him? How does your slave figure into it?"   
  
"Oh, he should be about desperate by now, and I want him that way." Aquilla pulled Euphonius closer to him and rubbed his cock against the man's own swelling erection. "You let me do you here, where he can listen to us. Then, if you want, I'll let you watch me completely dominate him later on tonight." He kissed Euphonius again. "And then I'll take you anyway you want me to."   
  
"I don't know about this," Euphonius replied, backing away from the landowner. It sounded as if Aquilla had plans for this particular slave that went far beyond any legitimate use, if there could truly be said to be any legitimate use to be made of a slave.   
  
"Fine. Here's your sapphire. Give me back my money, and you can go." Aquilla tossed the expensive gem negligently to the merchant. Seeing the hesitation in the other man's eyes, he added smoothly, "Or are your scruples perhaps not quite as important to you as you'd like to think?"   
  
Euphonius rubbed the polished jewel between his thumb and forefinger as he considered. He really needed this sale. He had a few outstanding debts, and they had to be paid soon or he'd be in big trouble. He couldn't afford to be too squeamish and Aquilla seemed to realize that. Tossing the sapphire back, he tried to sound casual as he said, "For right now, I'm for sale. Beyond that..." He shrugged. "We'll see."   
  
Aquilla laughed darkly, and pulled the smaller man once more up against him. Euphonius didn't even try to get away. In fact, he melted quite willingly into the embrace. Aquilla was sure from his reaction that his guest wouldn't put up any further objections, once things got properly started.   
  
********************   
  
Iolaus awoke to voices from the next room. He lifted his head and looked around blearily.   
  
"Gods, you are so tight!" he heard Aquilla groan. There was a response, but his mind didn't quite comprehend it, although his aching cock did.   
  
"Oh, yeah, deeper."   
  
"All in good time. I like to take it slow and enjoy myself," Aquilla said, as he slowly began to slide himself further into the man lying before him. He had Euphonius' legs over his shoulders and could see his face, as he thrust into his ass. Aquilla leaned forward, covering the other man's mouth with his own and drawing his tongue into his mouth as he gradually drove his shaft in more deeply.   
  
Euphonius squirmed at the slow intrusion, his fingers gripping Aquilla's shoulders. He bucked and groaned as Aquilla pulled almost completely out, paused, and then drove himself back in.   
  
Aquilla lifted his head and smiled. He had just heard the clink of chains from the next room. His slave must be awake. He began to arouse the merchant further, twisting and biting at his nipples while continuing to thrust slowly in and out. When the merchant tried to reach for his own cock, Aquilla grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. He kissed Euphonius again, hard. This time he drew Aquilla's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it eagerly. Aquilla thrust into him once more, then broke off the kiss to smile down and say, "You like it a little rough, huh?"   
  
"Oh, yeah," the other man said, his eyes half-closed in the dreamy daze of arousal. "More."   
  
Iolaus had managed to get off his bed, because he couldn't stand torturing himself anymore stroking against the blanket. With his hands restrained behind him, he couldn't get the friction he needed. He could only listen as someone was being thoroughly screwed less than twenty paces from him and enjoying the crap out of it.   
  
"Like that. Yes! Fuck me harder!" he heard the strange voiceplead.   
  
Iolaus could vividly picture Aquilla driving into the man. Frustrated, he lowered his head at the thought and went to stare out the barred window, trying unsuccessfully to ignore his hard cock leaking, and the sweet burning he felt in his belly.   
  
"Turn over," Aquilla ordered.   
  
Euphonius complied, carefully keeping the other man inside him. The feeling of that hard cock rotating as he moved was maddening. He rose onto his hands and knees, as he felt Aquilla spread his legs farther apart and push that last remaining length of his dick up his ass. The merchant pushed back into it, growing more desperate for release. But, once in, all Aquilla did was rock gently back and forth, just barely stimulating him, until Euphonius was covered in sweat. He tried harder to push back and impale himself, but Aquilla would have none of it. He stopped moving completely.   
  
"Fuck me, damn you!" Euphonius demanded hoarsely.   
  
Aquilla grabbed his hair and jerked his head back, making the other man grimace at the sudden and unexpected pain. "I am the master here, merchant. Not you. If you want something, ask for it nicely," he instructed.   
  
Iolaus groaned and worried the manacles holding his hands behind his back. He considered lying back down and trying to ease his aching cock on the blanket again.   
  
Euphonius knew pretty well how this particular game was played. "Please," he said softly. "Fuck me. Make me come."   
  
"That's better." Letting go of his hair, Aquilla pulled all the way out then pushed completely into him in one smooth motion.   
  
Euphonius gasped, his fingers curling into the covers and clutching at them desperately as Aquilla stroked repeatedly into his ass. Then he felt strong fingers reaching around and milking his cock. He squirmed and moaned, thrusting into that insistent hand.   
  
"Come for me, merchant," Aquilla growled. He felt Euphonius spasm around him and heard him cry out as his come coated Aquilla's hand. Then Aquilla let go of his own control and groaned as he buried himself over and over, releasing his seed inside his compliant guest.   
  
Iolaus was curled up in the corner of his room, his knees pulled up, as his erection ached and screamed for release, and tears slid down his cheeks.   
  
********************   
  
That evening at dinner, although Euphonius sat down carefully, he was not unhappy.   
  
Aquilla smiled at him with a slight apology written around the edge of his mouth. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he lied.   
  
I'll bet! Euphonius thought. But all he said out loud was, "Oh, believe me, I've had worse." Then he added quickly, "But nothing I've enjoyed so much. Not for a very long time."   
  
Aquilla laughed heartily. He clapped his hands and several servants hurried in, setting platters of rich food on the table and filling cups with fine wine. For several minutes, both men ate and drank in silence.   
  
"So where is he?" Euphonius inquired casually, looking around. "Don't I even get to meet that gorgeous slave for whose edification we staged such an elaborate performance?" He wanted more information about what Aquilla had planned, before he got any further into this. And he also had to admit to a certain amount of curiosity about the object of Aquilla's dubious affections.   
  
"Oh, he's still in his room. I'll have him sent to the main baths. Meanwhile, we'll get you situated to watch, before he's brought back in." Aquilla studied the merchant carefully. "I think tonight will prove to be a turning point in his training. Maybe you'd like to do more than just watch. What do you say, Euph?"   
  
The piece of lamb the merchant had just swallowed felt as if it were stuck in his throat and his stomach was becoming decidedly uneasy. He took another mouthful of wine, then looked his host straight in the eye. "My name is Euphonius, not Euph." He took another sip, hoping his hand wasn't shaking visibly. "I... don't think I want anymore to do with all this, if you don't mind."   
  
"Oh?" Aquilla's voice was dangerously soft. "What's the problem? You seemed to enjoy our earlier activities well enough."   
  
"I did. But..."   
  
"If you're worried I'll do to you what I've been doing to the slave, you needn't be," Aquilla said, standing up and circling around the table to stand behind his guest. He reached around Euphonius and began to unlace his shirt, but the merchant pulled away from him.   
  
"I said I want out of this."   
  
"But why?" Aquilla persisted, shifting his hands to Euphonius' shoulders and massaging the back of his neck. Gods, the little bastard was tense as a scared virgin!   
  
"What you want to do to that man... I don't..."   
  
"He is my slave," Aquilla interrupted him. "You are not. He will serve me after you leave. Come now, Euphonius," he went on, trying to sound reasonable and drawing his business persona around him to calm the merchant's fears. He slid his hands carressingly down the man's arms. "We are two consenting adults..."   
  
"He's not," Euphonius protested.   
  
"Forget about him." Aquilla's hands moved lower and circled around the other man's chest, to brush his nipples through the light fabric of his shirt. "I won't force you, but I know you want it, and so do I," he said, his breath soft against Euphonius' ear.   
  
Euphonius felt his cock stir in response. Oh yes, he wanted it. He wanted the gorgeous slave, whose beautiful body he'd barely glimpsed earlier. But even more than that, he wanted Aquilla's hands on him, wanted that demanding cock, wanted to be the focus of this man's desire and give himself willingly into his control. Oh gods, if he kept on thinking like this, he'd end up selling himself into slavery!   
  
Aquilla smiled, very sure he could read the other man's thoughts from the expression on his face. "Do you want to feel what he did?" he suggested. "The helplessness of domination?"   
  
Remembering the chains binding the blond-haired man, and recalling all he had seen of true slavery, Euphonius recognized the all-consuming fire he was playing with here. "No," he said firmly. "I know what you're trying to do to him and I want no part of it."   
  
Aquilla just laughed and played with a lock of Euphonius' brown hair. "My naive little friend, you don't know anything about it at all. Besides, he's a slave. He's legally mine, and what I choose to do to him is none of your business, is it now?"   
  
Prying himself out of Aquilla's grasp, Euphonius took out the pouch of gold coins that had been the price of the sapphire. He set it pointedly in front of him on the table. It was more than he'd hoped to be able to get for the stone and he needed it badly, but still... "I don't suppose you'd consider selling him to me, would you?"   
  
Aquilla laughed again. "You want him? You wouldn't know what to do with him." Then Aquilla laughed even harder. "No, you want to free him. How sweet, hoping he'll let you fuck him because he's grateful. Take him away from here and set him free?" Aquilla's face and voice got hard. "I don't think so."   
  
"That's what I figured, but I had to try," was the tight-lipped reply. It was almost with relief that Euphonius took back his money. Almost, but not quite.   
  
He stood up from the table. "I'm going now."   
  
Before he could make a move toward the door, Aquilla was behind him with a hand wrapped in his hair. "You little fool. Do you think you can just walk out on me like that?" he hissed.   
  
"Let go."   
  
Aquilla's response was to pull him back against his body, reaching the other hand around to his hard cock. "You want me. You know you do."   
  
"I do. But not like this. That's a man you've got chained up, a human being. Let me go."   
  
Aquilla tightened his grip on the merchant's hair and pulled his head back harder. "I could own you too. It wouldn't be too difficult. No one knows you're here."   
  
Euphonius winced and swallowed hard. "As you said, he's your slave. I'm not. Let go of me, Aquilla." When Aquilla didn't respond, he continued. "And there is one difference. I told the innkeeper where I was going and with whom. A precaution when you live on the road." It was a blatant lie. No one knew where he was, and Euphonius had to admit to himself that he was genuinely afraid of Aquilla, in more ways than one. His voice was cold, his body tense and stiff in the other man's grasp.   
  
Aquilla realized that Euphonius would be no further use to him like this, and the landowner was annoyed that he had misjudged the extent of his defiance. He could keep him for a while if he wanted to, but the man's threat that someone knew where he was set him back just a bit. Aquilla released him suddenly, shoving him forward as he did so.   
  
Euphonius stumbled, then caught himself on the edge of the doorway.   
  
"Go on then, you wimp. Get out. I don't need you. You were nothing but a brief diversion. I was using you to break the slave. Take that thought along with your precious conscience and get out. You are a sorry comparison to him anyway."   
  
His knees weak with a combination of fear and desire, Euphonius wanted to say something in answer to his cruel dismissal. Instead, and for once in his life, he kept his big mouth shut and beat a hasty retreat out the door, followed by his host's scornful laughter.   
  
Getting his horse from the stable, he rode away just as quickly as he could from Aquilla's estate, counting himself very lucky indeed to have gotten off so easily. He had his money, and his dubious virtue was still relatively intact.   
  
But the memory of the unfortunate slave still left in Aquilla's grasp continued to haunt him. As the road opened out into the countryside and he kicked his horse into a gallop, Euphonius sent up a fervent prayer to whatever gods might be listening for the welfare of that poor man's spirit, if not his body. There was nothing else he could do for him.   
  
********************   
  
Later, Aquilla went to his room. It had taken him a while to calm down after the stupid merchant's defiance. He had wanted to rape the man over the table, making him beg and bleed. His one consolation was, he had done just that already and his slave had heard it. The smile that crossed his face was one of dark joy.   
  
"Come here," Aquilla ordered gently, after he opened the door to the slave's room. "What did you do to make Cassius so angry at you?" he asked, as if shocked to see Iolaus ankle-chained to the bed with his hands bound tightly behind his back.   
  
"I was... he walked in on me while I was trying to get off."   
  
"And to chain you to the bed." Aquilla took hold of Iolaus' arm to help him off the floor. He watched in satisfaction as the slave's cock began to swell. He turned him away from him and gently ran his hands down the man's arms.   
  
"He wouldn't even let me out on the veranda," Iolaus complained.   
  
"Easy. Hold still, and let me get your arms unlocked. How long have you been like this?" Aquilla questioned, as he slowly released the manacles. He heard a sigh of relief as the pressure on the man's arms eased.   
  
"Four days," Iolaus said, turning around, only to find himself wrapped in Aquilla's arms with his mouth being invaded as Aquilla kissed him deeply.   
  
He pulled away, pushing at the man's chest. No, he wouldn't give in again. Not again!   
  
"I thought we had gotten past this, pet," Aquilla said, in a bored tone, taking in the beautiful cock standing hard against the linen around his little body slave's waist. His anger mixed with his desire and he had a hard time not throwing the man down and brutally raping him.   
  
"You got me drunk, that's all that happened."   
  
"That's not what your body is telling me." Aquilla chuckled darkly. He took a step forward, knowing he was herding Iolaus against a wall. "A simple kiss," he said dismissingly.   
  
"No. I can't give myself to you," Iolaus said, with his head down. But his voice was weak and lacked conviction.   
  
This was more than Aquilla could handle. He grabbed the slave's arm and pulled him fully up against him, stroking his erection and watching him twist. In a cruel tone, Aquilla informed him, "Fine, then we go back to the old way." He slung the slave from the room and into the playroom.   
  
Iolaus crouched in a fighting stance as Aquilla followed him into the playroom. Iolaus saw his outline as he stood in the lit doorway and he heard the landowner threaten, "If you fight me, I will give you to Cassius permanently." He entered the darkened room. "Is that what you want?"   
  
"No," Iolaus replied.   
  
Good, Aquilla thought. He had heard the fear in the slave's voice, and he could use that fear. "Then don't fight me. I don't want to have to see you hurt again," he said, softening his tone. He stepped up to his slave and held out his hand, pulling him up from the defensive crouch he had adopted. Pulling the slave against his body, he stroked the golden hair.   
  
"Better," he soothed. He gently ran his hand over the slave's neck and kissed him again. Slowly, the landowner deepened the kiss as he felt a response, and then stroked himself against the other man's groin. He heard the aborted moan from the body slave.   
  
"Please, don't. Don't make me do this."   
  
"Be honest with yourself; you want it," he said, as he once more kissed the slave and carressed his body. "You want my hands on you, owning you, making you respond to me." Again the quiet groan. "Or do I have to get you drunk again, so you have something to hide behind?"   
  
"I don't need to hide behind that. I know it," his slave admitted, as Aquilla slid one hand over the linen-covered ass. He almost melted against the landowner. Iolaus' mind screamed No! but his body screamed Yes!   
  
"Don't make me betray him," came the whispered plea.   
  
"Isn't it he who has betrayed you, by not coming and finding you?" Aquilla stepped away from the man, going into the outer room to return with a goblet and a pitcher of wine. "Were you the sole man in his life? Has he never had another lover?"   
  
"Stop it!" The reaction was more than Aquilla had hoped for. That previous lover had obviously hurt him badly. Yes, my sweet slave, he told himself, tonight you will be mine. It will be too easy now.   
  
"So there was someone else? Was he a bigger man than you?" Aquilla asked, picking on his most likely insecurity, his small stature.   
  
"It was a woman."   
  
"He left you, for a woman?" Aquilla asked, truly surprised. Was the man an idiot?   
  
Iolaus cringed as the warm hands closed over his shoulders. He knew he was losing this battle. Hercules where are you? he screamed in his mind. The hand slid to his waist and untied the cloth. He stood naked before the man who owned him, and even though Iolaus knew it was coming, he didn't pull away as Aquilla's hand closed over his cock. He moaned.   
  
"Come to me, pet."   
  
"I have a name!" Iolaus screamed a final defense to the man's relentless attack on his senses.   
  
"Not unless I say you do!" He led the slave over to the rack. This was one of his favorite 'toys'. A wooden frame that alllowed access to both the front and the back of the person restrained. Most people used rope or chain, but Aquilla liked silk. The folded ties fed through holes in the apparatus to be tied off on the sides. It had a wide base to give stability to the device. He remembered ordering it; he had gotten several stares, especially with the 'extras' he had asked for.   
  
Aquilla lifted Iolaus' face and thought of the stone that would match his eyes so nicely. Then Euphonius crossed his mind, but he bit back the surge of anger at the thought of the merchant. He gestured to Iolaus' hands, and when the man tensed, he gently soothed, stroking his face, "You know I won't hurt you here."   
  
Iolaus numbly allowed himself to be tied to the wooden frame of the rack.   
  
When he was secured, Aquilla ran his hands over the man's back. "He's left you, and gone to another," he said, preying on his victim's weaknesses. "I will never let you leave here. Make your choice, pet." He bit gently at the slave's shoulders and neck, knowing it was a sensitive area and watching the man shudder.   
  
"Please, I crave to hear my name!"   
  
"Let me kiss you, and I will say it." Aquilla smiled, as the slave lowered his head and then nodded. You are mine, pet, and you don't even know it yet.   
  
Aquilla moved in front of the man and swelled at the sight of the helpless body before him. He captured Iolaus' lips and seduced him in one kiss. He knew what the hunter craved and he rubbed his body against the slave's, feeling the man's cock jump at the contact. He ran his hands roughly over the muscular body, groaning as the slave himself groaned and tried to rub back against him. As the man thrust, Aquilla lifted his head and leaned over. In an intimate gesture, he whispered, "Iolaus."   
  
When he heard his slave's ragged sigh, he knew he had timed it perfectly.   
  
"Thank you," came the whisper.   
  
Aquilla kissed the man gently again, then drew a finger down his cheek and asked, "Your choice?"   
  
"I have no choice."   
  
"Don't act like you have been sentenced to rowing in a galley, pet. Your life here will be good," Aquilla said, moving to a table behind the slave. "As long as you behave, I will allow you some freedoms."   
  
Iolaus lowered his head even farther, but the sight of his own erection only added to his self-loathing.   
  
"I will even allow you this," Aquilla whispered, as he removed the collar from the slave's neck. "You are beautiful, Iolaus." Aquilla lifted the man's face and kissed him gently.   
  
Iolaus felt Aquilla's hand move between them, and he could not suppress the groan as his cock was grasped and gently stroked.   
  
Aquilla moved behind the bound man and continued his attentions. He waited until the slave dropped his head back, and then he lowered his own head to the man's neck and marked it with his teeth. He swelled as the man writhed and pushed into his hand.   
  
"You are beautiful," Aquilla whispered, as Iolaus stroked up into his hand. "Let go for me. Let me make it good for you. I know what you want, what you need."   
  
Iolaus leaned back against the larger body and did as he was asked. He closed his mind to thought and let himself sink into the overwhelming pleasure that coursed through him.   
  
"Admit it for me," Aquilla encouraged, continuing his insistent ministrations. He brought his free hand to the man's chest, pinching the hardened nipples just enough to make it sting. His slave grunted and groaned each time.   
  
"There'll be nothing left," Iolaus moaned, more to himself than to anyone else.   
  
"Only the truth." Aquilla reached down and weighed the slave's balls. "Say it," he insisted, biting at the man's neck.   
  
Iolaus was fighting it, but wasn't this man speaking his own worst fears, bringing them into the light? Hercules should have been here by now. Had he found someone new? Would he just leave him here? Had he grown bored with his lifetime companion? Or was he himself really just fighting against what his father had said so many years ago, that he was too pretty to be anything but a whore, a catamite? He couldn't think. It had been so long since he had been touched and held like this.   
  
"Admit it, you like my hands on you."   
  
"Yes," Iolaus groaned. The hands moved back to his chest, stroking, teasing, holding him close. His breathing became ragged.   
  
"I know how to excite you," Aquilla continued remorselessly.   
  
"Yes," came a tighter reply, as the man got more excited.   
  
Aquilla leaned over and picked something up. Come, my pretty. Enter my web, he thought triumphantly.   
  
If Iolaus could have seen the smile on the landowner's face, he would have recoiled from the cruelty reflected in those steel-grey eyes, but he was unaware of all that as Aquilla oiled the wooden phallus he held in his free hand.   
  
"Do you want to come?" Aquilla asked his oblivious slave, leaning against him.   
  
"Yes," he cried. He was so close. And that hand still working his cock was driving him crazy with frustration. "Oh, yes, let me come!"   
  
"Stand up."   
  
He struggled to his feet, hardly aware that he had sagged against his bonds, wanting the touching to continue. Aquilla never released his cock, continuing the slow and maddening rhythm.   
  
"Be still," Aquilla ordered, and slid the phallus between the bound man's cheeks.   
  
"No!" Iolaus tried to pull away but he had allowed himself to be tied up.   
  
"Easy," Aquilla soothed. "Don't get tense. Relax for me." He slowly began to push the smoothed end into the bound body. He heard the man gasp as he forced open the tight ring of muscles.   
  
Iolaus felt Aquilla's hand close over his cock again as he slowly worked the phallus into him. Soon, he couldn't control his body's reaction to the dual stimulations. He groaned and leaned forward, allowing Aquilla the access to his body that he wanted. Soon he was breathing hoarsely, trying to hold himself motionless as the other man stroked in and out of him with the phallus.   
  
"Good, pet," Aquilla soothed. "Admit it, and I'll get you off," he demanded in a darker tone, knowing this was the moment. He angled the phallus directly at the prostate, stroking it over and over. The bound man cried out. "I can keep this up for hours, pet," Aquilla crooned. He knew the man was close to release, so he backed off, changing rhythm, drawing another anguished groan from him. Two more times he brought him to the absolute edge and then backed off.   
  
"Admit it, pet. Admit you want me, you're my slave."   
  
He heard the strangled cry and then the man began to buck against his hand, trying to get himself off. A cruel grin twisted his lips and Aquilla abruptly stopped. His slave writhed in anguished frustration and Aquila watched his victim break at last.   
  
"I'm your slave! I want your hands on me! I want your touch... master!" Iolaus all but screamed, shedding the last vestiges of his pride and dignity.   
  
Aquilla laughed darkly and allowed the slave to come. Then he lifted the beautiful face and kissed him, holding him close.   
  
"That was the hardest time, my pet," he soothed, not caring in the least about the tears Iolaus shed, but only that he had just delivered himself fully into Aquilla's hands. Aquilla could only think of his own aching cock and the joys that accompanied introducing this man to intense pain and pleasure.   
  
Aquilla held and cuddled the bound man, hearing the ragged breathing and watching his shoulders shake. He held the slut until he had calmed and then, releasing him from the rack, allowed him wine, still holding him and cuddling him. He knew that if he tried to press his advantage tonight, he might well destroy what little spirit the man had left and he didn't want a completely docile slave. Oh no, he wanted some fight still left in him. He wanted to see the other man bend himself to his master's will, to present that perfect ass, to fear and desire his touch, to suck his cock when he commanded him to and swallow his cum.   
  
Aquilla smiled as he remembered how he had told the slave he didn't like the chains. He loved that blond in chains, and would keep him there, chained to his bed, that beautiful cock hard as Aquilla drove himself into his ass to the sounds of his body slave's grunts and groans and pleas for completion and when Aquilla was ready, then he would allow the man his pleasure. He would learn to beg, Aquilla darkly promised himself. Oh yes, he would learn to beg properly.   
  
********************   
  
Iolaus awoke to a gentle touch. He had been dreaming of Hercules. His eyes fluttered open, half expecting to see trees around him and to feel his fair-haired lover stroking his face. Then he sat bolt upright as the images of the night before crashed into the sweet dream. He looked around wildly, only to see Aquilla's calm face.   
  
"Ah, I see those moans were not a dream about me."   
  
Iolaus didn't know what to do. He stared somewhat wild-eyed at the man sitting on his bed. Then he realized he had risen to his knees, clutching a blanket to his chest. He forced his breathing to calm as he got up off the bed and went to the basin to wash himself.   
  
"You startled me," he said, trying to sound composed.   
  
"I can see that." Aquilla chuckled. "Calm yourself, I have no intention of raping you, although if you don't cover yourself a little better, I just might."   
  
Iolaus glanced around nervously. He didn't see the waistcloth, so he wrapped the blanket around his waist, and then splashed cold water on his face. He stayed there with his back to Aquilla, not sure what to do next.   
  
"Iolaus," Aquilla said gently. "Come here. Sit down and relax." He watched the slave's reaction to the sound of his name. The other man turned and sat as far from Aquilla as he thought he could without angering him, but found nothing to say. All he could do was stare lamely at his toes sticking out from under the edges of the blanket.   
  
Aquilla watched him closely. He was pleased. The slave was clearly frightened of both Aquilla and his own reactions the night before, but there were no tears, no hysterics.   
  
"It's late. You missed breakfast."   
  
"Oh," came the quiet reply. "I'm not really hungry."   
  
"Well, if you want to go work in the fields today, you had better eat, and find your breechclout. I imagine that lifting could be quite painful without some support."   
  
The hunter looked up at him with sudden hope in his eyes. "You'll let me go out?"   
  
"Of course, if that's what you want. I assumed, after the last time and since Cassius has kept you locked in here for the last week, you might want to go outside and get some exercise."   
  
"Oh yeah." The slave got up and headed out into the other room. The waistcloth was by the door, right where Aquilla had put it this morning.   
  
He watched the man slow down as he approached it.   
  
"The rules still apply. If you try to run, I will have you hamstrung. And instead of your room, you'll stay in here."   
  
"I won't run. I gave you my word," came a somewhat angry reply.   
  
Aquilla smiled to himself. Good, he had some fight left. Just the way he wanted it.   
  
There was a knock at the door, and Aquilla called entry. It was Cassius.   
  
"Sir, we need supplies from town. I was going to take the wagon and several slaves."   
  
"Fine. When do the work crews leave for the fields?" Aquilla asked.   
  
"I was holding them until I talked to you."   
  
"Take any of them that are strong enough to do the work, as long we can trust them not to run."   
  
Cassius nodded.   
  
As Iolaus rode out in the wagon to the fields, he had no idea he was being watched. Aquilla had used another slave last night, and he would heal soon. Aquilla stroked himself as the sun bounced off the blonde's hair.   
  
Tonight, my sweet. Tonight we start the real game, he told himself.   
  
********************   
  
Iolaus worked in the fields that day, thinking. He was completely unaware of the dark side of Aquilla and only thought on what he had seen. The man was not someone he loved, but Iolaus had to admit there was an attraction there. Besides, it had been six weeks. It had never taken Hercules this long to find him. He admitted he might not ever escape this house, and he couldn't deny he had had opportunities, but after last night... he glanced out over the river. Could he face Hercules after last night? Could he face himself in Hercules' presence after last night? There was a strange knotting in his belly. No, he couldn't, he decided. He had betrayed his lover last night. He tried to be honest with himself and he was suddenly ashamed of what he had done, but this was reality. He had to deal with it. By himself.   
  
He had always wondered if this moment would come, the moment he would have to turn his back on Hercules for the demigod's own good. He had realized that, at some point in time during the day, Aquilla had discovered Iolaus' weakness. Iolaus himself had discovered it the year he had left Greece. He actually liked to be dominated.   
  
He had never told Herc, and for good reason. Just getting Hercules to admit he loved him had been tough enough; to tell him the hunter wanted him to use him, dominate him, force him, was way beyond the demigod's grasp and way too much like Zeus for Hercules to be able to accept.   
  
He knew when they had first admitted their love, there would be a price to pay, and this was it. Iolaus would treasure the months he had had with Hercules, but after going over them in his mind, tears streaming down his face, he put them away, knowing he was lost to his beloved friend. He didn't really think Herc had abandoned him, he just couldn't find him. And maybe never would.   
  
Quietly, Iolaus whispered, "Aphrodite, I know you can hear me, 'cause this is coming from my heart. Keep Hercules away and find him someone new. Don't let him see me this way, please." Then he turned to the east, somehow knowing that's where Hercules was. As a tear slipped from his eye, he again whispered, "Goodbye, my love."   
  
He kissed his own fingertips and lifted the kiss to the air. "Take care of him for me, 'Dite. Please take care of him."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

\-----------------------------

"On your knees, pet," came the growled order.

Iolaus complied, and was soon lost as Aquilla opened him and used him. After the blond warrior had begged well enough to suit his Master, Aquilla had allowed him release.

Iolaus collapsed to the bed with the older man on top of him.

"Good morning," Aquilla whispered in his ear, following the words with his tongue.

"Oh yeah, good morning," Iolaus panted. There was a knock at the door and Aquilla pulled out, extracting a gasp from the hunter.

"Please release me," Iolaus asked, as the other man drew his robe on.

Aquilla just threw the covers over his slave's hips. "Come, pet. Cassius has seen more than this." He laughed, sitting down beside the hunter's head. He knew it would embarrass the slave to have Cassius see him tied out on Aquilla's bed. He met his slave's eyes, again pleased with how the gemstone he had bought from the merchant brought out the blue eyes of his body slave.

He remembered the night he had given it to him. Aquilla felt his cock swell at the thought That had been the first night the slut had voluntarily taken him in his mouth. He had come down the slave's throat, and as he knelt on the floor, naked before him, Aquilla had tied the intricately knotted headband onto his slave, telling him how pleased he was with him, how expensive the stone was, how important the slave was to him.

He laughed to himself at the memory, wondering how much longer before he could truly start inflicting pain on his precious pet, and how long before he broke.

He had already begun to decorate the slave's body: the gold earring, the blue sapphire headband, and the nipple ring. He loved to see them all, and to watch how the muscular arms bunched around the gold armlets, but the decoration that Aquilla loved the most was his own teeth marks on the slave's body.

Iolaus turned his head from the door. Aquilla knew the pet didn't like his position announced, or to have people see him this way, with his arms stretched out to either side of the headboard, along with the chain running from his collar to the headboard, but with his lower body free.

Chained up like the good little pet he was.

"Good morning, boss," Cassius greeted as he came in the door.

"Cassius," Aquilla replied, and began idly stroking Iolaus' hair.

"That shipment has arrived in town. You want me to have it picked up today?"

"Yes," Aquilla responded. That seed would be next year's crop. "How many men will you need?"

"One strong slave should be able to do it. Is there anything else you want?"

"Tell Denius to get me more wine. I liked that last red."

They continued to talk business, and as they talked, Aquilla released the chains that bound Iolaus. He smiled to himself as the man sat on the far side of the bed, with the covers pulled over his lap. Then he looked back at Cassius.

"Who are you taking?" Before Cassius could answer, Aquilla suggested, "Why don't you take this one?"

"I don't trust him not to run."

"It's been three weeks since he started in the fields and he hasn't tried to run."

"This is in town. Far more tempting to one like him."

"Will you run, pet?" Aquilla asked gently. He saw Iolaus' back tense at the title.

"I gave you my word that I wouldn't."

"You see, Cassius?"

"I still don't trust him."

"Fine. Then chain him to the cart," Aquilla said, standing up.

Iolaus sat upright, more in shock than anything else. Aquilla was changing and   
Iolaus was getting the idea he was in real trouble. Up until the last week,   
although very strong, Aquilla had not abused him, but that was slowly starting   
to creep in.

"As you wish, Aquilla." Cassius knew the landowner well enough to know he had   
something up his sleeve.

When the door closed, Iolaus rose from the bed and snatched up his waistcloth. He was tying it on, when Aquilla pulled him back against his chest.

"You don't like the idea of being chained to a cart?"

"No. I gave you my word. I haven't lied to you, you have no reason to..."

Aquilla's hands tightened on Iolaus' arms and turned the hunter to face him.  "Don't question me."

"Then don't treat me like a dog!" Iolaus bravely responded.

Aquilla drew back his hand and Iolaus pulled away slightly from the expected blow. "Do not anger me, pet. Or perhaps another night in the playroom will teach you a lesson."

Iolaus shuddered involuntarily as the memories came back to him. He remembered being tied to the rack. Up until that night, he hadn't feared that device. Now he was avoiding being tied to it again. He remembered the feel of the needle piercing his nipple and the cold metal of a gold ring being inserted into his body. Or how Aquilla had used the golden ring, sucking on it, moving it, so that despite the pain, Iolaus had become excited. The feeling of the phallus sliding into his body and being left there, so that every time the hunter had moved his body, he had tortured himself. How he had begged that night, begged his Master to allow him release!

That was the night Aquilla had begun to change, inflicting pain and humiliation on the hunter. Iolaus looked at the ring still adorning his body. Aquilla had had it welded shut, so that it could not be removed. He also noted the gold armbands, emphasizing his body to the casual gaze.

Aquilla waited until he felt Iolaus' body relax.

"Forgive me," Iolaus said.

"I believe we discussed this, pet." Aquilla was using the hated term intentionally.

Iolaus was quiet for a moment.

"Forgive me, Master."

"Very good," Aquilla replied, releasing his hold on his slave. He watched as Iolaus brushed his hair and tied it back with the leather headband holding the blue sapphire. Aquilla smiled. The slave had backed down. Good. Aquilla was again pleased as Iolaus sought his permission before leaving the room.

********************

Later on, in town, Iolaus turned to pick up another sack of grain.

"Iolaus!"

He felt himself lifted from the ground and kissed. At first, he tried to pull away, until he recognized who held him. Hercules! Oh, gods, it was him! The hunter's heart leapt for joy, only to plummet immediately to despair.

"Put him down!" came Cassius' voice.

Iolaus went stiff in the demigod's arms. "Do as he says, Herc," he whispered. "Please, put me down."

Hercules looked behind Iolaus and saw a big man holding a whip. The man drew it back and popped it near his friend, and the demigod felt the hunter jump and cringe in fear. He lowered Iolaus to the ground, never completely releasing him and looked at him for a moment, truly looked at him.

He had been searching for Iolaus for almost two months now, backtracking the paths he thought his friend might have taken. He had already been through this town once but had come back to it, when no one in the next town had recalled seeing him.

He had stayed at a tavern and found a note on his bed that read, "Your friend is here."

Herc had remained in town, hoping. When he had first caught sight of the unmistakable form of his lover, all else had fled from his mind. Now he saw other things: the gold on his body, the waistcloth, and the chain around his ankle.

"Iolaus, what happened?"

"Long story, Herc," the hunter replied, with his head down.

Hercules noticed how Iolaus kept glancing back at the man with the whip.

"Get back to work, slave," the man growled.

"Iolaus?" His grip tightened on the hunter's arm, a question in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hercules. It was a fight at the inn. They sold me for damages," the hunter said plaintively.

Iolaus felt himself lifted by his arms. "You're a slave?!" Hercules exclaimed incredulously.

Iolaus sadly lowered his head and nodded.

"Slave, I said..." Cassius interrupted.

"Please let me explain it to him," Iolaus requested, still unable to meet his lover's eyes.

"You either start loading that wagon or I start using this whip."

"Put me down," Iolaus whispered to the demigod. "Herc, please! Unless you want to see me beaten, put me down."

Hercules released him and Iolaus lifted another bag of grain. The demigod reached to help him until the whip popped again. He met the man's eyes, anger burning fiercely in his heart.

"Move on," Cassius ordered, menacing Iolaus with the whip. He had found the big man's soft spot.

"Who owns him?" Hercules demanded.

"Aquilla. But don't waste your time, he won't sell him. Now move on!"

"I'll get you out of this, Iolaus, I promise."

No, forget about me, Iolaus thought, watching wretchedly as the demigod walked off. Just forget you ever knew me.

"Don't get your hopes up, pet," Cassius growled. "Aquilla ain't going to sell his favorite body slave."

********************

That afternoon as they came back into the gates of Aquilla's estate, they saw the landowner astride a black horse. Iolaus could see the horse fighting the bit, while Aquilla fought to keep his seat.

"Oh Hades, not the black again," Cassius muttered. "You had better hope he rides that horse, slave, or your night is going to be anything but pleasant."

Cassius pulled the wagon up, as Aquilla once again tried to get the horse to move forward. It balked and reared, pawing at the air, screaming its anger. Then the horse lost its balance and fell over backwards. Aquilla hit hard, as both Iolaus and Cassius vaulted the fence. Iolaus grabbed the reins of the horse and led it quickly away from Aquilla, so the upset animal didn't trample him.

Cassius helped his Master to his feet. "Are you okay?"

Aquilla readjusted his grip on the riding crop he had in his hand, and stalked towards the horse. "I'm fine, but this animal is going to learn that I will ride him."

Iolaus saw the anger burning in Aquilla's eyes, and without thinking stepped forward. "Please... Master. The horse is frightened. Let me calm him first, before you try again." He smiled at Aquilla. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

The man stopped and stared at his slave searchingly. "Yes, I would, Iolaus."

Iolaus smiled, tied the horse off to a rail, and hurried to get Aquilla wine. He knew the problem solved for the moment, and Aquilla's anger appeased, since he had spoken Iolaus' name.

Once Aquilla was settled on the porch drinking his wine, Iolaus went back to the fine black stallion. Speaking softly to him, he untied him and led him around the enclosure. Then when the horse was acquainted with his smell and attitude, he swung up into the saddle, grateful for the breechclout he had on. He sat there for a moment, and then began to pet the horse's neck and speak to him gently.

"You ought to just sell that horse, boss," Cassius said carefully. "The man said no one had ever ridden him. He might be the type of animal that can't be ridden."

"I can tame any animal!" Aquilla retorted angrily. "As the blond on top of the stud attests, Cassius."

"Oh, speakin' of the pet," Cassius began, moving away from Aquilla. "Someone in town today came up to him. Uh, the name was Hercules and I can guarantee you, he was the man the pet used to bed."

"What?!" Aquilla demanded quietly.

Cassius nodded, hoping his employer didn't decide to kill the messenger. "Big fella too, boss. I got him to move on, but he don't strike me as the kind who gives up easy."

Aquilla stared angrily at Cassius.

Then Cassius' eyes focused past him, and the man whispered, "By Zeus' beard! Look! The pet's ridin' him."

Aquilla turned. Iolaus rode the horse around the enclosure like the cursed beast was a lady's riding horse. His anger became a fire of ice in his belly.

Cassius knew this was the time to get out of the area, because Aquilla was likely to go off on any little thing at this moment, and anyone who got in the way of his anger was more than likely going to bleed.

Aquilla walked to the enclosure as Iolaus slid off the horse, holding out the reins.

"Master, he has a soft mouth, a pressure..." Iolaus began, seeing the dangerous glint in Aquilla's eyes.

"Fine!" Aquilla grabbed the reins, wrapping them tightly around his hand, causing the horse to prance. Then he pulled up into the saddle.

Iolaus cringed, but knew he had done all he could. He moved back away from the fight, and a fight it was. The horse first bowed its back, made a stiff leg jump and then arched. Aquilla was vaulted over the horse's head... into the manure pile.

"Charon, take me now," Cassius muttered, as he and Iolaus ran towards the man who was angrily extracting himself from the odorous pile. The horse stood there, shaking, breathing deeply. As they got near, Iolaus again went to the horse, not sure if he could keep a straight face. He turned and jumped back as Aquilla thrust with a sword.

However, the scream of the stallion told Iolaus what had happened. He watched as the horse fell to its knees, screaming, the sword sticking out of its chest. He continued to watch helplessly as the horse began to bleed out.

Aquilla stomped back to the house. "No one, not even a stupid animal, does that to me!" he screamed uncharacteristically.

Iolaus looked at the animal and withdrew the sword, mercifully finishing the job that Aquilla had started. His hands shook, not from what Aquilla had done, but as the realization that the man who had just murdered a fine stud in a rage of temper was the man who owned him. Iolaus had made a serious mistake giving in to him. He should have kept fighting.

"Pet, if I were you, I would hide for a while. He knows about your buddy," Cassius said.

Iolaus stood there for a moment, undecided. He went to Aquilla's room and saw him in his quarters, undressing for a bath. He entered the room cautiously and was told, "Unless you want to feel my wrath... leave!"

Iolaus did so quietly, going to the main baths and cleaning up. He kept a low profile in his room with the door to Aquilla's room closed. He sat on his bed and considered his situation.

Why now? Why did Hercules have to show up now? Four weeks ago would have been much better, but all Iolaus could see for himself and for the demigod now was pain. Aquilla wouldn't let him go.

Iolaus sat suddenly upright. Wait a minute, hadn't Aquilla said he'd sell him for fifteen gold pieces? If Herc could come up with that amount of money, there was a chance. The only person he knew with that kind of money was Iphicles and then they were going to have to eat Iph's crow for years over it.

Of course, there was a very real possibility that Aquilla would renege on the offer.

He lay back down, disgusted. What about what he had done? Would Hercules ever be able to forgive him? He couldn't lie to himself or to anyone else: after that time when he had bid his lover good-bye in his mind, he had gone to Aquilla willingly. Could Hercules forgive him for that? And what about the way he looked now? The jewellery, the marks -- oh gods, what must Hercules be thinking of him?

How could he explain that? He was certain that Aquilla would tell Hercules that he was his willing body slave.

Oh gods, Herc, please forget about me and leave!

Suddenly he heard the bolt to the outer door to his room thrown, and the one to Aquilla's also. Iolaus jumped to his feet. They had locked him in. Why? Hercules must be here. He started pacing anxiously, keeping it up until dinner, when he was finally released and taken to the dining area.

Aquilla sat alone. Iolaus served him quietly and well.

"I had a visitor today, pet."

Iolaus offered him a cup of wine, not meeting his owner's eyes. He was unprepared for the hand in his hair and the harsh demand, "Who is he, pet?"

"He's my friend."

Aquilla threw Iolaus across the room and then kicked him viciously. "I don't think so, pet. Now, we'll try that again: who is he?"

"He's the one," Iolaus admitted.

"So you were the mighty Hercules' catamite. I had no idea you were that important. No wonder you wouldn't speak his name!" He kicked the cringing slave again. Iolaus struggled to his knees and bowed his head. "Do you think I am so stupid?" Aquilla snarled, as he lifted the other man's head cruelly by the hair.

"No," Iolaus hissed back, through teeth clenched in pain. "I prayed to whatever god claims this cursed town that Hercules would never find me. I've betrayed him. He'll never forgive me for that! Never!"

"Get out of my sight!" Aquilla ordered. Iolaus left the room.

Aquilla drank. What to do, what to do? What would his father have done? He laughed drunkenly. His father, his dear, sweet father. He remembered the chain of events so clearly.

As a young boy, trying to please his demanding father, Aquilla had decided to ride the biggest horse in the stables. The horse had, of course, thrown him, breaking his arm as he hit the barn. His father calling him a baby for crying and then insisting he get back on the horse and ride it. Over and over, being thrown from the horse. Finally his father climbed on behind and rode the horse into the ground holding his son in front of him.

"Never lose a fight, never back down, break them to your will," his father had told him. "But you'll never be a man, crying because you got thrown from a horse. You are no son of mine." The man strode into the house, leaving the groom to set the boy's arm.

Next, in the summer of his fifteenth year, his lover, a younger boy from a neighboring farm, had tried to break off the relationship. The boy's father had found out and forbade him to see Aquilla anymore. Aquilla losing his temper and then slapping the boy all the way across the loft of the barn. The look of fear in the boy's eyes, and how Aquilla had ordered him to lower his pants as his father's voice echoed in his ears. He had brutally raped his lover, told him it wasn't over until he said so. He used that boy, despite the beatings the boy took from his father for sneaking out, but when he didn't come to him, Aquilla hurt him worse than his father could have.

The boy's father had gone to Aquilla's father, telling him what had happened. Aquilla had admitted what he had done, certain of punishment. He had been surprised, amazed, when his father had clapped him on the back and said he was proud of him.

That was the beginning of his relationship with his father. Later on, grown into a man, Aquilla had been attracted to the darker side of domination. A cold smile curved his lips and he went upstairs.

"Come here, pet," Aquilla ordered, and smiled as Iolaus promptly came out of his room. Aquilla noticed the guarded look.

"Playroom." He saw the slave's eyes dart to the locked door, and the sudden flash of fear that came over his face. Satisfied, Aquilla turned and walked through the door, knowing full well his slave would follow him as ordered.

Soon, Aquilla had Iolaus tied to the rack, tighter than usual. He blindfolded the slave and left him there for a while, knowing it would heighten the bound man's fear. He re-entered the room and began to gather toys. He slid a cockring onto the slave's cock as it began to swell from apprehension.

"Body slave," he said in a disgusted tone, all the while stroking the cock as it jumped at his touch. "You'll let me do anything to you, won't you?"

Iolaus was fighting with himself. He knew he was about to become a bone between Hercules and Aquilla and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Also, after Aquilla's little display of temper, he knew if the man became truly angry at him, he might well maim or kill him. To start to fight Aquilla would only bring a severe punishment down on his head, and hurt Hercules. And he wasn't sure he wanted to live through what Aquilla could do to him. It had been proven to him that he was vulnerable, and if he ran away, he had no doubt in his mind that Aquilla would follow him and he would be hamstrung, crippled.

"You own me," Iolaus replied. "I have no choice." His head snapped to the side as Aquilla slapped him hard. He added contritely, "Master."

"Don't even try it, pet," Aquilla ordered, as he picked up the phallus and drove it into Iolaus' body, relishing the cry of pain from the hunter. Then he pulled it completely back out and shoved it back in, eliciting another cry. He continued until Iolaus bore the pain in silence. Then he picked up a small piece of leather and tied it quite firmly around the bound man's balls, tightening it until his victim gave him what he wanted, another cry of pain. "Now do you believe you are mine?"

"I never doubted it, Master, Not since the night..." Iolaus' head snapped to the other side. Aquilla attacked the nipple that wasn't pierced until it was also a hard nub. Iolaus wrapped his hand around the silk holding him in place, as a needle penetrated that nipple also. He dropped his head back, unable to deny his dick was standing hard. Every movement of his body moved the phallus deep within him over his prostate. It was driving him insane.

"I should brand you. See if your precious lover wants you then."

Iolaus held his silence.

Then Aquilla began to stroke his cock over Iolaus', playing with the nipple rings, kissing the hunter, brutally biting at his lips and face. He raised welt after welt on Iolaus' neck, marking him with his teeth. Then he roughly grabbed his cock and began to stroke him, knowing Iolaus couldn't get off. He saw the desperation on the hunter's face.

"Want it pet, don't you? You want me to fuck your ass hard."

"A slave begs release," Iolaus moaned plaintively.

"No!" Aquilla said, turning and walking out of the room.

Iolaus hung there for hours, hard, unable to touch himself or move, because every time he did, he moved the phallus. By the time Aquilla returned, Iolaus was rocking in the rack, the phallus stroking him. Iolaus knew he was torturing himself, but he couldn't stop.

"Slut!" Aquilla hissed. "You'd do anything to get off."

"Master, please let your slave come," Iolaus sobbed. "He begs, he needs your touch." Then he screamed when something hard made contact with his ass, and gasped as the phallus pushed further into him.

"Like it, pet. Pain and pleasure."

"Master, please, a slave has done noth..."

Another blow across his ass.

Soon the hunter had tears sliding down his cheeks. Each blow, followed by a humiliating comment, and a flash of indescribable pleasure as the phallus moved against his prostate.

Aquilla untied the leather and proceeded to beat the slave's bright red ass again, until his body slave lost control and his seed splattered on the ground. Aquilla was rock hard, as he exercised his cruel control over the beautiful man in front of him. How his pet would beg for him!

Iolaus just hung limply from the rack and endured the punishment. Aquilla walked up and yanked the phallus from the man, driving himself cruelly into him in its place. He had not bothered to oil the phallus and he hadn't oiled himself. His pet's cries of pain almost made him come immediately.

"I never showed you this feature of the rack, pet!"

Iolaus heard two clicks and suddenly he was forced to bend at the waist and was held there, while Aquilla raped him brutally. When Aquilla finally released him, he collapsed to his knees, crying out again as his momentum pulled the other man's still swollen member from his tender ass.

"So good, my sweet, sweet slut," Aquilla whispered. "You spread yourself so well for me. Does the mighty Hercules fuck you this well? Does he make you come like this? Does he know your secret?"

"No!"

"And how will he deal with this revelation?" Aquilla persisted.

"I told you, I betrayed him. He will never forgive me for that," Iolaus said wretchedly.

"Then I guess you stay here, because tomorrow when he comes back, I intend to tell him exactly what you are to me and see if he's willing to pay for you." Iolaus shook his head, gut-wrenching humiliation tearing through him. "I'll even let you work outside these gates for your own freedom. But at night you come back to me. Your lover by day, your Master by night."

"Master, please, don't."

"Oh yes, I will."

********************

The next day, Iolaus was released from his room and taken to Aquilla's study to face Hercules. Once they closed the doors, Iolaus couldn't even look in Hercules' face. He had seen himself that morning when Aquilla had finally released him from his bed. His body was marked from top to bottom with bruises and bite marks.

At first, Iolaus had been relieved to be given the almost sheer linen for his hips, because he had seen the calculating look in Aquilla's eyes. Surely, not even Aquilla would send him to face his ex-lover naked, and in his own heart, that was what Iolaus now considered Hercules.

"Iolaus?" came the quiet question.

"Herc, just go, leave. Forget about me. I can't ask you to... to work to pay for me."

There. He had given him the way to walk out the door with no bad feeling. Iolaus had sent him away.

"Iolaus, love." Hercules came to him and lifted his face, seeing the bruises. "I can't leave you here."

"You don't understand," Iolaus said. How did he explain to his best friend that this wasn't completely against his will? "I... I..."

"You've been to bed with him," Hercules stated, as if it were nothing.

"It's more than that." Iolaus turned away, unable to see the pain in his friend's eyes when he told him the truth "Is it what he said?" the demigod questioned, pausing in his approach. "You like the way he treats you so much, you don't want to go with me? That he pleases you more?"

"No!" Iolaus cried, tears falling from his eyes. "I love you, but... but... look at me, Herc. Look at me! I'm his body slave."

Hercules stared at the abused body of his best friend, and had to fight down a rush of anger. He knew Iolaus well enough to know that he had to stay focused, not get mad. Otherwise, the hunter would blame himself.

"So, if I managed to come across 15 pieces of gold, you would leave with me?" Hercules asked, with that gentle smile. The light blue eyes came to his, and he saw a flash of hope. Hercules stroked his lover's face.

"In a heartbeat," Iolaus replied. "If you can forgive me."

"For what?"

This was it. Hercules was either going to walk out that door and never come back or he was going to hold the hunter to him. Iolaus took a deep breath. "Herc, I waited for you. I fought for a month, but you never came. This... isn't completely against my will."

"You want it?" Hercules asked, doubting what he had heard.

Iolaus turned away. "I betrayed you. I stopped fighting him and... I was willing," he finally admitted through his shame.

"I seem to remember sitting by a fire one night, trying to explain to you how I could have turned to another when I loved you so much," Hercules whispered, putting his hands on Iolaus' shoulders. "And if I remember correctly, I didn't have the excuse of being alone. You were there with me." He turned Iolaus back around to face him. "We can talk about anything else later. Right now, I need to know just one thing: Do you want out?"

"Yes!" Iolaus cried, throwing his arms around his lover and kissing him with abandon, an abandon that angered Aquilla, as he watched the two men through a cracked door. Never had the slave come to him like that! Never! He would teach the little runt.

"I'll send word to Iphicles. It'll take about two weeks," Hercules whispered in Iolaus' ear as he held him close, sensing they weren't as alone as it appeared they were.

"Herc, please listen to me. I need several favors from you. Aquilla said I could work outside the walls with you during the day. Can we do that? Please?"

"I guess so," Hercules responded. "What else?"

"I'm gonna get stuck in the middle, no matter what. Can you wait two weeks?" Iolaus meant sex. Although he desperately wanted to make love to Hercules, he didn't want to have Aquilla taint it in any way. "It's important to me."

"I'll wait as long as you need me to," Hercules agreed, to the pleading look in his hunter's eyes.

Iolaus hugged him harder, tears once more in his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for coming, for forgiving me. I don't deserve you, Herc, really I don't."

The demigod stroked the mop of curls and held his beloved close. "Iolaus, he wants to talk to me again." Iolaus nodded and stood apart from him. "Are you in danger here?"

"If I try to run and he catches me, he'll hamstring me. I don't want to stay, but according to what he's told me, I am his property."

"I think it would be better to wait, don't you? I mean, it is legal and if he owns you, he can send people to take you back," Hercules said, in his usual calm wisdom. "Besides, I'd rather have you free beside me."

"Yeah, I guess so, but... two weeks?"

Hercules heard the waiver in his lover's voice. "You're afraid of this man, aren't you?"

"I am now. He's not going to take this well."

Iolaus didn't tell Hercules what he had seen with the horse, because the demigod was right. It was better to pay the man and gain his freedom, then to be afraid everytime a stranger got near them.

Hercules gently lifted Iolaus' face. "I love you." A tear slid from Iolaus' eyes and Herc gently kissed it away. "Now let me talk to him again, and we can get started." Iolaus nodded. "We're gonna make it."

"I can't stay, Herc. I just can't face both of you. He'll use me against you and you against me."

"I understand, love. Go on. Later on today, we'll find jobs, okay?"

Iolaus nodded and left the room.

Another door opened and Aquilla came back in, his temper just barely under control. The slave would pay, oh yes! And his lover would see just what that little blond was willing to do for him.

He met the darker blue eyes of the demi-god, and proclaimed arrogantly, "Well, I know he's a good fu..."

"I won't preach about slavery, if you don't open that subject," Hercules said, holding his hand out. "Iolaus and I discussed it and we will work for his freedom."

Furious at the way the big man had casually interrupted him, Aquilla bit back a curse and said tightly, "Do you have any idea just exactly what he is?"

"The man I love," Hercules responded calmly, refusing to rise to the bait. "I'll wait outside the walls for him."

"When I make you see what he's really like, big man, you may not want him quite as much as you think you do," Aquilla said, barely able to contain his rage.

"We'll see," was the quiet answer.

Iolaus came out with his head down. Aquilla had only allowed him pants. No shirt, no shoes, and he hadn't removed any of the jewelry. The hunter nervously fingered a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Hercules asked his unusually quiet companion.

"Oh, Aquilla gave it to me. It says I can be off the property and as long as I'm inside the city limits, I'm not to be considered a runaway, and that I can earn a wage..." the hunter looked off to one side as his voice cracked. "I'm sorry, Hercules," he whispered.

"Will you please stop apologizing? I've pulled some pretty stupid stunts of my own, on occasion." He stopped and looked into the blue eyes. "Beloved, this makes no difference to me." He ran his thumb down Iolaus' cheek, then held him close. "Now, let's find someone willing to go to Corinth, and get this started."

They found a young man willing to carry a message to Iphicles, and paid him a few dinars to go. Iolaus immediately went to the blacksmith, asking if he needed help.

The smith stared at him appraisingly for a moment. "You the one Aquilla got a few months back?" Iolaus nodded. "Here," he said, tossing him a pair of well-worn shoes. "My son's. Tell you what, I'll even pay you a little extra, seeing as how you've 'ad to put up with his hands on ya." Iolaus looked at the burly man and smiled. "I still think ya too small to swing a hammer proper."

"Give me a hammer and watch me go."

Hercules smiled and left. He got a job with a merchant, doing heavy work. "Why can't I ever get the easy stuff?" the demigod asked himself as he moved tables.

Iolaus appeared about 30 minutes before sundown.

"Can you take me back?"

Hercules looked at the merchant, who nodded. They walked silently for a while. Hercules noticed Iolaus was barefoot again. Then he felt Iolaus' hand slide into his and he squeezed it gently. At the gate, he kissed Iolaus and then laughed.

"What?"

"I feel like I'm dating you."

Iolaus giggled at that mental picture. "I wish! Make sure you behave yourself," he said, slapping at the other man's arm playfully. Herc smiled as the old Iolaus showed through. But then the blue eyes lowered to the ground and his face fell. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hercules nodded and watched the man he loved walk inside the gates to Aquilla. He suddenly wanted to just take Iolaus and run, but he couldn't do that without endangering the hunter. Slowly and sadly, he made his way back to town.

He ate at the tavern where he was staying. Suddenly, Hercules was very grateful that Iphicles was his brother. Otherwise, it would take them at least three months to earn the money. That would kill Iolaus' heart. The gods knew, it was hurt badly enough now.

Hercules sat back and looked around the tavern. He saw the older man who ran the place struggling with a keg of ale, so he went and helped the man put it up.

"Keep that up and I'll give you your room free," the grateful innkeeper panted.

"Tell you what, if you'll give me a smaller room and one meal a day, I'll do your heavy work for you," the demigod offered. That would keep him where Iolaus could get to him in case of trouble.

"You got a deal, friend. There's a small room under the stairs. You'll probably bump your head a bit, but you'll get used to it. I'll even pay you, if you split that pile of wood out back."

Oh, can life get any better than this? Hercules thought to himself.

********************

Meanwhile, Iolaus was desperately hoping his life would get better. The first thing Aquilla did was push him over his desk and rape him hard.

"You sorry slut, I freed you. You were happy, and now you're ready to leave with that disgustingly moral, holier than thou, do-gooder!" Aquilla hissed, as he thrust into the other man's body. When he finished, he threw him to the floor. "Prepare yourself to serve my dinner and my pleasure."

Iolaus bathed and dressed, remembering the incident with the horse all too vividly.

********************

The next morning, Hercules was waiting as Iolaus limped outside.

"How long for that rider to get back here with the money, Herc?"

"Two weeks. You okay?"

"I'll live." They walked in silence. "I feel like I've betrayed you, Hercules," Iolaus confessed. "You... you don't have to do this. Just go on, leave me here."

"If you say that again, I'm going to paddle you."

Iolaus stopped in midstep.

Hercules looked at him for a moment. "I... shouldn't have said that."

"Nooo," Iolaus agreed slowly. "At this moment, you should not have said that."

"Sorry." Hercules looked at him and smiled. "I'm not leaving you here."

"Herc, he's just playing games with us both. I mean look at me, I've got next to nothing on. Do you think the thought even occurred to him that I would be working around hot sparks? He wants you to see me looking like a whore. He wants everyone to see me like this!"

"I know. He's trying to make us both think constantly of what he does to you, and trying to embarrass you so badly that you don't come out in public." Hercules touched the other man's arm. "He's expecting this to take months, not weeks. We can do this, buddy. Fight the good fight."

Iolaus' blue eyes met Hercules'. Then he nodded and said, "Right. Let's go."

They continued on into town.

As usual the demigod walked Iolaus back to the gates that night, then gently kissed him and stroked his face.

"I'll wait for you," he whispered.

Iolaus nodded, took a deep breath and walked into the courtyard.

********************

The next morning, Aquilla released him from the rack. Iolaus stumbled and went to one knee.

"Go to your lover now, pet," Aquilla hissed.

He was not allowed to bathe or even rinse his face. Aquilla threw his pants at him and Cassius marched him out the door to the gates. He stood there for a moment, knowing Hercules was on the other side of the wall.

The hunter looked down at himself, leaned against the wall and tried to stifle a sob. He heard Hercules call his name, and the hunter pulled himself together, wishing he could run, but instead he walked out onto the street, announcing himself as Aquilla's whore simply by his appearance.

Hercules didn't say a word, but handed Iolaus something. The hunter looked at it and realized it was a shirt. Iolaus glanced at it again and then up into Herc's eyes. He saw only love and compassion, instead of the disgust he had almost expected.

"Thank you," he whispered, as he pulled it on. Then he hugged the big man and relished the feel of his arms around him, wishing he could stay there forever.

"Better?"

"Oh yeah," Iolaus laughed through his tears. "This is so... hard."

"I know, love."

On the way to town, they passed a pond and Iolaus laughed. He skinned out of the white linen shirt and his pants and dove into the water. He swam back and forth once and then climbed out.

Hercules watched as he climbed out of the water, trying to keep the pain out of his eyes. He saw the bruises on the hunter's back and ass. He knew the signs of a beating.

"There, I feel much better," Iolaus said, as he pulled his pants on, not wanting to meet the other man's gaze. He felt the demigod's hand on his arm. "I'm his whore, Herc, and everyone knows it."

"Don't you ever call yourself that again, Iolaus. He is using your body, that's all."

"I beg for him," Iolaus cried, loathing rising up in his own voice. "How can you even look at me, seeing what he's done to me?"

Hercules gathered the hurting man in his arms.

"Because I love you, Iolaus. We'll make it." Iolaus blindly reached up and kissed him, needing the reassurance, the love. But Hercules pulled away from him, stroking his face gently in order to ease his words. "I would love nothing more than to be with you, but I won't give Aquilla another reason to abuse you."

At first Iolaus' heart shriveled. Hercules wouldn't touch him. Then he understood. The hunter nodded and they headed into town.

********************

The next morning, Iolaus was walking very carefully when he came out. Hercules had to seriously shorten his steps to allow his companion to keep up with him.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked.

"Herc, take me to your room."

"I told you I wouldn't..."

"Please!" Iolaus whispered.

Hercules did as he was asked with no further comment. As he closed the door, he turned to see Iolaus open his pants. He almost winced as Iolaus lowered his breechclout. His cock stood hard and purpled, weeping heavily, and encircled by a tight cockring.

"He didn't... I," Iolaus stammered, as Hercules helped him sit on the bed. "He put it on me last night and wouldn't let me get off. Herc, please!"

"Why didn't you do something about it yourself?" Hercules asked, pulling the hunter's pants down further.

"He put something on my hands, and then rubbed it across my lips. He said it was the oil pressed out of some type of pepper. I touch myself and it's gonna burn like fire. My lips are still burning."

Hercules touched Iolaus' cock, and the hunter groaned and pushed. "Don't jerk me off. Please, that's all he ever does."

"Easy, love," Hercules whispered, as he moved between Iolaus' legs. He took the hunter in his mouth and heard the strangled cry as he grabbed the bed. This wasn't even pleasure for Iolaus; it was far too painful.

Soon, Iolaus came hard, crying out harshly as his body spasmed. Hercules removed the ring as soon as he could, cradling the other man in his arms as he began sobbing. As soon as he could, he left the hunter asleep in his bed and walked out of the room with a determined set to his lips.

He strode out to Aquilla's estate. When Cassius met him at the gate, Hercules put something into his hand. Cassius looked at the small piece of mangled metal as the demi-god said fiercely, "Tell Aquilla that's what he'll look like if he ever does that to Iolaus again."

"Hades, it's the cockring," Cassius mumbled, staring at the twisted object in his hand.

********************

For two weeks the battle raged. One day Iolaus came out with fresh whip marks on his back.

"Enough," Hercules said. "I won't put you through this anymore. Stay in there and I'll let you know when the money comes."

"No!" Iolaus cried, grabbing desperately at the other man's vest. "No, Herc, you don't understand, and I'm not going to explain it right now, but I have to see you. If I don't, I'll lose myself for sure. I'm barely holding on right now. Promise me you'll see me every day, no matter what the cost."

"Okay, okay," Hercules soothed, himself frightened by the fear and near panic in the hunter's voice.

Iolaus knew Hercules wouldn't understand that Aquilla was pushing him remorselessly into a realm he didn't want to enter. The world of pain and complete domination. He had never known that pleasure could hurt so much.

That night as Hercules was eating his dinner at the inn, Aquilla walked in the door, with Iolaus behind him wearing a toga. Hercules stared at the hunter with lust in his eyes, but Iolaus' eyes were downcast. Abruptly, Hercules understood. He went to Finias, the landlord.

"I can't stay in here."

"Ah, so it's the body slave. I had hoped so."

"What do you mean."

"Who you think left that note on your bed?" Finias smiled. "Go on. If I need you, I'll call."

"Thanks."

Hercules left, but that did not ease Iolaus' utter degradation. He was all but raped in the tavern. He was forced to kneel next to the table, while Aquilla fed him by hand. Iolaus was more than aware of the cockring holding him hard and the casual carresses Aquilla subjected him to only made it more obvious. At one point in time, when Iolaus was at the bar, Finias leaned over and whispered to him, "Your friend left, so it wouldn't be so hard on you."

Iolaus nodded.

********************

The next morning Hercules came into the main bar area.

"Wood's split."

Finias smiled. "That how you blow off steam?"

"Better than ripping Aquilla apart."

"Maybe," Finias agreed. "Watch yourself around him. He's mean as a snake."

"I already figured that out, but until we get fifteen pieces of gold together, Iolaus is stuck."

"Fifteen pieces of gold?" Finias repeated. "Hardly."

"What do you mean?''

"Morning, Finias," a man called, as he came in the door.

"Sentus, what are you doing here? I don't want you to be causing no problems."

"Us, cause problems?" The men laughed. "Nah, here to talk to the big guy. The body slave ain't feeling real good, didn't seem to have the energy to get moving this morning. Just thought I'd warn you, he wouldn't be making it today." Iolaus' words rang in Hercules ears. "What's wrong with him."

"Oh, Aquilla got upset with him. Punished the pet,." Sentus laughed evilly, adjusting the waistband of his pants.

Finias' hand closed over Hercules' arm. "Don't. You start a fight, you go to jail and unless you got some coin on you, you're in the same position as your friend." It took several deep breaths before Hercules felt some modicum of control.

"Herc," came a weak voice from the door. Hercules looked over and saw Iolaus leaning heavily on the doorpost. "Come on, let's go."

"Iolaus!" Hercules could barely stand to look at his friend.

"Don't. Let's just go," Iolaus said, straightening up.

"Oh, come on, pet," Sentus put in. He was more than shocked to see the body slave after what they'd done to him. "Tell him how Aquilla got mad and gave you to us and we fucked you raw all night."

It took both Iolaus and Finias to get Hercules outside.

Hercules gently lowered his friend to a bench, then winced as the hunter very carefully sat down.

Finias came out with a cup of ale for him. Iolaus took it, and met the old man's eyes gratefully. "I'm sorry for the damages I caused."

"It looks like you've more than paid for the little bit of damage you did."

"See you tonight, pet!" Sentus yelled, halfway down the road.

Iolaus' hand closed over Hercules' arm. "Just a few more days, Herc. Just a few more days."

"Please, love, he's going to kill you," Hercules gently pointed out, stroking Iolaus' face.

Iolaus saw the tears in his lover's eyes. "I'm sorry, but... if I don't get to see you, have something to look forward to, he will own me. You don't understand and I can't explain it right now."

How could he explain that he was close to giving in to what Aquilla wanted? It was only seeing Hercules everyday that was keeping himfrom dropping to his knees and begging that Aquilla stop, giving in to the demands of the man that owned him.

"Is it true what he said? You like this?" Hercules asked in disbelief.

"This?" Iolaus almost laughed. "No, but... Herc, I'll explain it after we get out of here. But you promise me, promise on your love for me and for Alcmene, that you will make sure you see me every day until we walk out of this town together."

"I promise that I will see you every day until we walk out of this town together."

Iolaus nodded. "Good, then let's go. That ale's kicking in and the pain is easing," he lied to his lover. Despite the pain shooting through his body, he tried to smile as he stood up.

********************

For five more days the tug of war continued: Hercules trying to nurse Iolaus through the days, and praying he came out of the gates the next morning; Iolaus trying not to give in to Aquilla's demented domination; and Aquilla trying to lure the hunter into the painful pleasure of his slavery.

Hercules had reached the point of true concern for his friend's mental stability. The blond warrior laughed at inappropriate times, he talked to himself, and he didn't seem to be aware of the marks on his body. He cringed every time Hercules or anyone else lifted their voice; he pulled back from any sudden movement.

Each morning Hercules could only wonder what pain had been inflicted on him the night before. He saw actual wounds from teeth on the hunter's body, and his face was bruised to the point of slurring his speech and almost closing an eye. He could also not help noticing he definitive marks of sexual torture.The marks on the tender flesh of Iolaus' arms, usually protected by his gauntlets, the bruised ass, the bite mark around his nipples and the bruise around the base of Iolaus' cock.

One day, Iolaus came out with his hands horribly bruised. Hercules gently lifted one of them and looked a question at his lover.

"Cassius caught me jerking myself off last night. He told Aquilla," the hunter replied. "Guess that isn't an option anymore, huh?" A demented smile came over his face. "Nope, don't touch yourself, pet. Can't do that."

"Iolaus?" Hercules said carefully.

"Hmm?" Iolaus asked, as if nothing was wrong. "Hey, I need to hit that pond on the way to work. Will you help me with my pants? I had a hard time lacing them, that's for sure."

Hercules went to gather the hunter in his arms, but the other man moved back, protesting, "No, don't, please. I really don't want to be held right now. I want to be able to move around."

Hercules stared at the hunter. He had never refused his embrace before.

When Iolaus emerged from the pond, he couldn't help but note the concern in the other man's eyes. He wiped one hand over his face, then said, "Guess I'm acting a little crazy, aren't I?" Hercules nodded slowly and Iolaus grimaced. "How much longer before we hear from Iphicles?"

"Probably two more days."

"Two days. I can do two days. Right." He walked off.

"What did he do to you?" the demigod asked, catching up with him in a couple of strides.

"Rather not talk about it, big guy. Rather not talk about it, rather not live it, rather not live," Iolaus responded, and began muttering unintelligibly to himself.

The night before had been pure Tartarus. He was taken straight to the playroom, and chained to the rack, where he spent most of his time now. Aquilla had come in, put a cockring on him, and let a female slave bring him just to the edge of release. Then his Master had inserted a huge phallus into him, longer and wider than any other. Iolaus had screamed just as his Master wanted him to at the pain of the invasion. Then he had felt his muscles close over some sort of lip on the device.

"Loose either one and you will be beaten severely," Aquilla had snarled as he released Iolaus from the rack. His Master had then left the room, leaving him alone.

The hunter couldn't sit. Hades, he could hardly stand with that thing inside him, but when he took a step, the sensations had been exquisite. The pressure of the phallus inside his body, his aching cock, and the cockring were soon too much for the hunter. He began to rock and thrust, figuring he could get himself hard again before Aquilla returned.

He was almost there when Cassius came in to check up on him. With a gloating smile, Cassius had summoned Aquilla. They had tied Iolaus' hands to a board and beaten them with a whip handle while Aquilla fucked him. He had come while they did both, and he wasn't sure if it was from the pleasure or the pain. Then they had hooded him, bound his arms to his sides and for the rest of the night, they had used him, either raping him, or by making him take them in his mouth. They never let him come, but at sunrise, they had released him and said he could jerk himself off if he wanted to, and then laughed as his swollen hands weren't capable of providing him with the stimulation he needed.

Aquilla had made him stand there with his own aching cock in his hands, begging them to get him off. Aquilla had all but spit in his face and then roughly grabbed his cock and jerked him off, intentionally spraying the hunter with his own cum.

********************

Hercules watched the hunter closely, and was relieved when his mental state seemed to stabilize. The blacksmith had sent Iolaus on his way, since his hands were clearly too swollen to hold anything, and his attention span was too short to even allow him to work the bellows. The demigod had taken him to his room at the inn to let him sleep, wondering just how much longer Iolaus could survive.

That night, Hercules was sitting in the tavern when the young man they had sent to Corinth walked in the door. The weary man dropped a pouch into the demigod's hands and gave him a note.

"Hercules," Iphicles handwriting announced. "Here's twenty pieces of gold. I don't know what's happened, but I hope this helps. Mom and Jason ask about you all the time. Come to Corinth when you have a chance. I'll even try to be civil. Your brother... the King, you may bow now."

Hercules didn't even smile at his brother's sick sense of humor. He counted out fifteen gold pieces, put them back in the pouch, and headed out the door, practically running in his eagerness to get to Aquilla's estate.

However, nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see. He was taken upstairs and left before a door.

"Go straight through this room," Cassius said, turning to go back down the hall.

Hercules carefully entered the room. What he saw and heard made his stomach turn.

"Please, Master, fuck your slave."

"What?"

"Fuck your pet, Master. He needs to come!" Iolaus screamed.

Hercules eyes were glued to the bed, where Iolaus' hands were chained to the headboard, and Aquilla was driving himself into his ass. But what tore at the demigod's heart was the way Iolaus was straining for Aquilla.

The landowner cried out and then ripped himself out of Iolaus' body. His slave whimpered with his head down.

"Please, Master," Iolaus asked abjectly.

"Beg me, you slut."

"Your slut begs release. He begs his Master's hand to touch him. Your pet needs release, Master, please!" Iolaus pleaded desperately, holding perfectly still.

Aquilla harshly slapped the hunter's ass, and then roughly slid his hand up and down the engorged cock. Iolaus screamed and came, thrusting whorishly into the landowner's hand.

"Thank you, Master, for allowing your pet to come," Iolaus panted. Then he looked up and saw Hercules standing in the doorway. "No!" he screamed, looking over his shoulder at Aquilla. "You bastard, you fucking bastard!"

Aquilla laughed heartily.

Hercules stepped forward and numbly placed the money pouch on the table. Iolaus had begged to be used, to be fucked. He had wanted it. "The gold," he managed to say, before stumbling from blindly from the room.

"Hercules!" Iolaus screamed after him.

Aquilla was furious at this unexpected turn of events. He strode into the playroom as Iolaus struggled violently against the chains holding him to the bed.

"Herc, don't leave me here! Don't leave me at his mercy, now that he knows he's lost!" Iolaus begged, ripping the flesh on his arms as he tried to get free. But the demigod was out of earshot. Then he heard the whip snap and felt the corresponding line of fire across his back, and realized he was going to die a slow and tortuous death.

By the time Aquilla's temper had passed and he could think rationally, the slave lay whimpering on the bed, his back and ass criss-crossed by whip marks.

"You sorry slut!" Aquilla screamed, once more thrusting into his slave's ass. He let his temper rise again as the slave cried out weakly. "I ought to geld you, cut your dick off!" he growled, as he tore out of the hunter and came all over his back. "Cassius!!"

"Yes, boss?"

"Come fuck the whore for the last time. He's going to be leaving us," Aquilla said coldly, as he climbed off the bed. Cassius opened his pants and obediently raped the trembling man. Aquilla was pleased to see the blood when Cassius had finished with him.

Iolaus lost his sense of reality as Aquilla beat him and raped him. He lay almost comatose as Cassius abused him, not really caring if he lived or died.

Why had that had to happen? Why had Hercules had to see that? It was over. Herc would never be able to forget what he had seen, never forget hearing him beg for Aquilla's touch. It was all over between them, and Iolaus' life might as well be over along with it.

He didn't move as they used heavy scissors to cut and remove the nipple rings and then took the other jewelry from his body. Aquilla would occasionally lose his temper and begin to beat the slave, screaming at him that he was nothing but a whore and his overly-moral demigod would throw him away, wouldn't want dirty trash such as him.

When Cassius finally lifted him to his feet, Aquilla cruelly kneed his slave in the groin and laughed as he threw up repeatedly on the floor.

Finally, Cassius dragged him from the house and threw him out the gate, naked. His clothes were tossed after him.

"When your lover turns away from you," Aquilla said from the gateway, "I'll take you back, but only if you beg the way you did the other night."

His voice rose hysterically as his temper got the best of him. "You'll come to beg me naked from that gate, on your knees with your cock in your hand, you little two-bit piece of whoring trash!"

Iolaus slowly pulled his clothes to him and dressed himself. He had to lie on his side to get his pants on, unable to endure the pain of sitting. It took him almost an hour to make his way to the tavern. Why he was even trying he didn't know. All he knew was he needed Hercules.

********************

Iolaus stood in the doorway to the tavern. It felt good to have all of his clothes on, but his heart was cold. He had no joy, no love, no life. No, the man who had brought all that into his heart was sitting at the bar, drinking himself into a stupor, and Iolaus couldn't blame him. He almost turned and walked out. Hercules would never be able to see him as anything but a whore again, and he just couldn't face that.

"Don't you dare run now, Iolaus. He needs you."

Iolaus hadn't even noticed that the innkeeper had approached until the man had spoken to him. He shook his head. "He doesn't need me, Finias. I just ripped his heart out."

"No, Aquilla did. You was just a victim. Aquilla does this all the time. He's the cruelest son-of-a-bitch around here. You show some backbone now, and get in there."

He took the hunter's arm, then stared at him intently before going on in a sorrow-roughened voice. "I knows what ya went through. Ya ain't the only one. I had to face me wife after he done it ta her. I wanted to forgive her, but she run off, afraid of what I'd say and think. I wish I had taken her in my arms, stopped her from running, but I can't change that. I won't let you make the same mistake she did." He forced Iolaus to meet his eyes as he said, "Don't let Aquilla win."

Iolaus stood there, torn between running and approaching the man he loved.

Still oblivious to his presence, Hercules managed to throw down two more ales in that period.

Finally, Iolaus walked over to him. "So, after two weeks, and all we've gone through," he forced himself to say, "Aquilla's won?"

"Go 'way, Iolaus," Hercules slurred

"Herc, he'd been teasing me for over an hour. I was..."

The demigod cut the hunter off with a wave of his hand. "I don' wanna hear it."

Iolaus fought back tears, desperately trying to figure out how to get through to him. "Oh, so you could look at the results of what he was doing to me, right?" he said, his voice cracking, as he gestured to the bruises and marks on his chest and throat, very visible where his vest didn't cover him. "But actually seeing it in person was too much for you to handle? Very nice. Tell me, buddy, just how easy do you think it's been for me to handle all this time, huh?"

"You wanted him!" Hercules accused, slamming his cup down.

Iolaus cringed as people turned to stare. "I tried to tell you, but... you wouldn't have understood."

"How can I unnerstan' wanting that?" Hercules pointed a finger at the bite marks on his lover's chest. Iolaus was silent, trying to get his emotions under control. "You actually like that? You wan' me to do that to you?"

"Hercules, give me a break here!" Iolaus cried. "Please, let's go make camp somewhere and I'll try to explain it to you."

"I think I'll jus' stay here and ge' drunk."

"Herc, the last time you got drunk, you nearly killed a man."

"Because of you!" the demigod shouted. "Maybe I just should have let him have you!"

Finias handed the irate man another cup of ale and said gently, "You need to shut up and listen."

"I don't need you tellin' me what to do."

"Herc, please," Iolaus asked. "We've been waiting for this for two weeks. I'm free. Please, I need you. I need you to listen..."

"Could have fooled me!" the demigod interrupted, getting to his feet.

That was it. Iolaus grabbed his arm. "Would you please just listen to me?!"

He found himself flung halfway across the bar, landing badly.

"For the damages," Hercules said, handing over a gold piece to Finias.

"You are a stupid fool," the innkeeper said. "He had no choice in what Aquilla did to him."

Hercules went and stood over Iolaus, feeling very empty, very lost and very alone. He looked into the blue eyes, seeing the blond hair he loved to stroke. The pain in his heart was unbearable.

Iolaus, on the other hand, was in a good amount of physical pain. He had managed to cover how badly Aquilla had beaten him after Hercules left, and the fact that he had been raped, but now he couldn't stand it anymore. "Hercules, please help me up," he whispered, extending his hand to the demigod.

When Hercules didn't reach down, Iolaus knew this was serious. He tried to get up, but couldn't suppress the groan of pain as he rolled over or the wince as he twisted to his waist. Then his vest slid off his shoulder and Hercules saw the whip marks.

"Iolaus?" Hercules asked, reaching into the wreck of the table and standing the man on his feet. He turned Iolaus roughly and pulled the hunter's vest down further. Shaken by the sight that met his eyes, he gasped, "By the gods!"

The hunter felt as if he was being displayed again, with people staring at him and at the marks on him. He lowered his head. "He beat me after you left, Herc. Now can we please go talk somewhere?"

Finias held out a key. "Second floor. It's private."

Iolaus nodded his thanks and pulled his vest back up. When they had gotten to the room and closed the door, he made his way to the bed and gently lowered himself onto it, sitting as far on one hip as he could.

"You're hurt," Hercules exclaimed. "How bad?"

"Cassius and Aquilla said good-bye," Iolaus gasped.

Hercules dropped to his knees next to the bed. Then the vision of Iolaus straining for Aquilla came to his mind. "Iolaus, I saw... You wanted him. I don't understand! Why?"

Iolaus heard the pain and confusion in the demigod's voice. "Herc, he had been at me for over an hour. I was desperate. He had already gotten off twice."

"But you called him Master, you called yourself a slut, a pet. Iolaus..." it was almost a plaintive cry on the demigod's part.

Iolaus touched the face holding so much pain. "If I hadn't, he would have left me like that. Gods, I had a cockring on! It wasn't going to pass in a few minutes." He took a deep breath. "Hercules, you have always come at sex with a view of respect and at least affection. Not all sex is like that." He saw that blank look in his lover's eyes. He wasn't getting hrough. "Okay. We both know there are different ways to actually have sex, right?"

"Yeah," the other man replied cautiously.

"Well, there are different ways to approach sex too. You have sex with people you care about, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you know how I like to jump your bones right after we've been in a fight?"

"Yeah, but I'm always afraid I'm going to hurt you."

"I know, and that's why I've never told you about this. Plain and clear, Herc. I like it when you're strong with me."

"Like this?!"

"No. Not like this," Iolaus said, shifting carefully.

There was a knock at the door. Finias handed Hercules a small cask of ale. Hercules poured one for Iolaus.

"Look, I know you aren't ready for this, and I am so sorry you saw that and you were hurt. That was Aquilla's last attempt at trying to punish me. He wanted to drive us apart." Iolaus shifted again, and winced.

Hercules came to him. "You really are hurt, aren't you?"

"Yeah, pretty bad." Then the hunter looked at his lover. "Hercules, I love you. I know this was my fault, first for fighting and then by letting Aquilla do that to me, but if you'll still have me... Hercules, please don't throw me away because of this."

"Throw you away?" Hercules asked. "What do you mean, throw you away? Iolaus, no. I was... confused. And angry. I just needed a chance to calm down."

Iolaus reached up and gently kissed the demigod, his blue eyes searching Hercules'. Herc realized the hunter needed an answer, and he reviewed the conversation quickly.

"Yes, I want you, I'll have you," he said, grabbing the hunter, drawing him into his lap, none too gently.

Iolaus winced at the movement. "Easy, Herc. Be real easy."

"Here, you lie down."

"No!" Iolaus cried, stiffening. "I really don't want to be in a bed right at this moment. I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you, but it is for me too. It's going to take some time. But I can guarantee you, I don't want to lay down in a bed."

"It's okay, love. We'll work it out. I promise." Hercules cuddled Iolaus close to him. "Do you want a bath?"

"That would be very, very nice," Iolaus agreed gently, knowing Hercules could smell both Aquilla and Cassius on him.

"Here." Hercules lifted Iolaus and set him gently in a chair. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Hercules?" Iolaus called. The demigod paused. "Lock the door, would you?"

The demigod stared at his partner and then nodded. Iolaus was afraid to be alone. The brave hero, who had faced the same monsters that he had, wanted the door locked. What had Aquilla done to him?

Later, after the tub was full, Hercules helped Iolaus get undressed and triednot to look at the many bruises and marks marring his beloved hunter's body. He watched Iolaus wince as he got into the bath. He gently washed his lover's abused back, trying to be gentle, but he knew it hurt.

Iolaus covered his lover's hand and Hercules saw the bruising again.

"Herc, go outside for a few minutes, please. I haven't eaten tonight. Can you get me something?"

"Sure. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just lock the door." Iolaus winced as he shifted to his knees in the tub. "I'll be fine. Give me about 10-15 minutes."

Hercules nodded and left again, but paused outside the door and heard Iolaus gasp, realizing the hunter was cleaning himself internally. He left as he heard a low groan of pain from the room.

When he came back in, Iolaus was fully dressed and sitting on the bed. He smiled faintly at the demigod. But Hercules could see he was pale.

"Lock the door, big guy," Iolaus whispered.

Hercules set the tray of food he was carrying down on a table and silently did as he was requested.

After Iolaus had eaten, he looked up at his lover. "Herc, I can't have sex tonight, but I would love to give you..."

"No!" the demigod said emphatically. "When you're healthy. I can wait. Do you think I'd want you to just give me a blowjob, while you're left hanging?"

Iolaus shook his head and smiled. There was even a hint of mischief in that smile, something Hercules hadn't seen in a long time. "I couldn't get hard right now if Nebula and Aphrodite were both standing here naked. Or you, for that matter. I just wanted to do something for you, that's all."

"I can wait. How about I just lie down next to you, right here? And hold you all night long?" Hercules gathered Iolaus against him, settling him in the crook of his shoulder, relishing the feel of the compact little body once again in its accustomed place.

"I could deal with that," Iolaus sighed softly, settling himself against the other man.

Although Iolaus had a fitful night, Hercules held him close, speaking to him and stroking his hair when he got upset. And every time he heard his name whispered by the hunter, asking the demigod to come get him, Hercules swore Aquilla would one day pay for what he had done.

The next morning, Hercules awoke at sunrise to find Iolaus moving around the room, slowly packing their bags.

"Iolaus, you shouldn't be up."

"We are getting out of this town, if you have to carry me like a baby."

Hercules lifted his eyebrows at that comment. There was nothing Iolaus hated worse than to be carried cradled to his chest.

"Now get up and get dressed!"

"Yes, sir," Hercules chuckled, obeying cheerfully.

They went downstairs, and found Finias already up and moving. "I got you two breakfast, if you want it."

"That's a good idea. Iolaus, you eat and I'll go tell the blacksmith and the guy I was working for that we're leaving."

"Don't be gone long, buddy," Iolaus said, standing by the bar and taking a piece of fruit.

Hercules shook his head. Not only did he have one heck of a hangover, but he also knew why Iolaus was still standing up so much.

When Herc got back to Finias', he found Cassius standing in the doorway.

"Hey, pet!" Cassius called, and was very surprised when he was snatched up by the back of his collar and dropped into the town well.

"Tell your boss to watch his back," Hercules growled.

He went into the tavern to find a shaken Iolaus drinking ale. He walked up to him and said, "Whenever you're ready, partner."

"Let's go." Iolaus shook the innkeeper's hand. "Thanks, Finias."

"Not a problem. And as for you," the older man said, turning to the demigod and shaking a gnarled finger in his face, "Remember, he had nothing to do with it."

"I'll remember," Herc replied, stroking his hunter's face. "I promise."

They walked out the door, and slowly left the town behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

\---------------------

For three days they walked slowly. Iolaus was very quiet about what he had gone through, and Hercules, for once, didn't push him to talk about it. The demigod knew that when the hunter was ready, he would broach the subject. He gave his lover room.

Iolaus, on the other hand, was worried. Hercules had been extremely distant, barely touching him. Although he would hold him gently every night, the demigod never attempted to even kiss him. Was he still disgusted by what he had seen at Aquilla's?

Late one afternoon, as they were slowly making their way up a riverbank, Iolaus overextended himself and when he tried to push up with one leg, nearly screamed in pain. He was going over backwards and there was no way to stop it. It was about a thirty-foot drop and the hunter was futilely pinwheeling his arms, trying to get his balance back.

Hercules turned and reacted instinctively. He got a purchase on Iolaus' vest and pulled his soulmate close to his chest, bringing his free arm around him to steady him.

Iolaus held on tightly for a moment. As soon as his balance returned and the pain subsided, he opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" the demigod asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, buddy," Iolaus whispered, as they both looked back down at the river moving swiftly beneath them, rocks marking the edges of its path. The hunter took a shaky breath, but didn't release his grip on the demigod's waist. He gently laid his head against the broad chest, finding comfort in the contact.

Iolaus looked back up and saw Hercules staring at him intently. The demigod had only fractionally loosened his grip on his hunter, and as he lowered his head, Iolaus welcomed his lips as they closed over his. He was soon lifted clear of the ground. He wrapped his legs around Herc's hips to take the pressure off his healing back.

However, Hercules put him down somewhat abruptly and propelled him up the slope, suggesting they start climbing again.

When they reached the road, Iolaus turned on his companion. "We have to talk about this. Can we stop early tonight?"

"Whenever you're ready."

********************

They set camp early and as they sat across the fire from each other, Iolaus began, "Herc, I think you have the wrong idea. What Aquilla was doing in the end was not something I like. It didn't start that way."

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Hercules prompted. He knew Iolaus was going to have a hard time with this, especially with his fierce loyalty to the demigod. What could have pushed him into becoming a man's willing body slave?

"Uh, okay," Iolaus replied, realizing he had barely mentioned the subject.

Despite his shame over what had happened, he told his lover everything, the fight, being sold for damages, the beatings he had been subjected to, how Aquilla had manipulated him, his giving in to the landowner's demands to service him sexually, and finally he admitted to his eventual willingness in doing it.

"But then it changed," he went on. "He started to -- to humiliate me, hurt me. Then when you showed up, well, this would have happened to me anyway. When you came, the timeline just got sped up. I hadn't realized Aquilla was so twisted. He kept that side hidden from me."

"Iolaus, first of all, I love you and I am glad you are back with me." He brushed his honey-hued hair back in an achingly familiar gesture, his eyes meeting the hunter's. "But -- I know you accuse me of only seeing black and white at times, so I think you need to explain the grey here, because -- I really don't understand."

"Can I come over there and tell you?"

Hercules nodded. In fact, he ached to hold his hunter, and to love him, but in consideration for what the blond hero had been through, he was doing his utmost not to push or frighten him.

Iolaus leaned against the other man, sighing as his lover wrapped him up in his arms. "Do you remember when we were kids and you and I would wrestle?"

"We still do that."

"Uh-huh. Ever notice I like it when you pin me?" There was a pause. "And have you noticed how I really like it when you get strong with me, and take control when we're having sex?"

"Like after a fight?"

The blond curls bobbed up and down.

"Yep," Iolaus confirmed. "I like it when you're strong with me. I like it when you take control."

"But he hurt you. I won't hurt you," Hercules said, filtering everything through what he had experienced in that town: the marks on Iolaus' body and how he had seen his best friend chained to a bed in Aquilla's room, being forced to beg for sexual release.

"I never said I wanted to be hurt," the hunter clarified. "That's the grey area. Hercules, I -- there's a difference between being strong and hurting someone. I like someone strong with me. Aquilla saw that, but he also likes hurting people." He turned to meet his lover's eyes. "Am I going to lose you over this? 'Cause if I am, I'll leave it alone right now."

Hercules stared into the hunter's worried eyes. He wrapped the small blond up tightly against him, and assured him, "I won't walk out on you, I promise. I want to understand and I don't." At the hunter's doubt-filled gaze, the demigod continued, "Love, we have discussed everything from manure to the weather to how to fight and everything in between. Talk to me, tell me about it, because I don't know how much longer I can go on like this."

"I'm afraid, Herc. I'm as afraid as the night I told you I loved you. And I'm just as afraid you'll walk out," Iolaus whispered, staring into the darkness.

"Did I walk out that night?" The mop of blond hair shook back and forth. "Give me a little credit here."

"You said you didn't know if you could go on like this."

"I meant without sex. I've pretty much done without for a while here, buddy, and that kiss today almost did me in." Hercules chuckled. "Then having to watch your ass as you climbed that hill -- You're lucky your pants are still in one piece."

"If it were the way I wanted it, Herc, you would have gone on and taken me," Iolaus said very quietly, pulling his lover's arms around him.

"But you're still hurt."

"Ah, my back's sore and well, yeah, I'm a little hurt, but -- you haven't even kissed me."

"Then what was that on the hillside?"

"A pretty good start." Iolaus smiled a challenge at his lover. Hercules smiled down at him, but then stopped as he once more took in the bruising and whip marks on the hunter's golden body.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, please. I need to know you love me."

"C'mere, lover," came the growled response. Strangely enough, even though Hercules wanted to make this special, he sensed the hunter needed something from him and let the hunter take the lead. However, Iolaus' lead was to pleasure Hercules. He noticed a surrender in the hunter's kisses. He groaned, later when Iolaus took him in his mouth and tortured him.

"You want me to be strong?" Hercules asked, lifting the blue eyes of his lover to his.

"I want you tonight. I want you."

Hercules was as gentle with the hunter as he could be, especially when he began to enter him. He heard the gasp.

"Are you okay?" he asked, prepared to stop if he had to.

"I'm fine. Now would you please -- oh gods!" Iolaus cried, as the demigod slid deeply into him and that familiar hand took his cock and began to milk it, as only Hercules knew how. "More!" was all Iolaus could say as he and his lover joined in their ancient rhythm, knowing what the other needed without speaking.

Iolaus was soon writhing, meeting the demigod, bucking. His hand joined the one that was stroking him. "Hercules!" he cried, as he offered himself to his lover.

Hercules joined him in ecstasy only a moment later.

Afterwards, they lay curled up in each other's arms.

"Thank you," Iolaus whispered. "I needed that." He caressed the huge arms around him.

"Love, talk to me," was the coaxing response. "I'll try to understand."

"I have a better idea." Iolaus curled up on Herc's shoulder. "Tomorrow, I want you to think of us making love. A fantasy where you're strong with me. I'll do the same thing, and then we'll share them and you can see the difference in what you see and what I see."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, come on. You think about us having sex when we're apart, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," the demigod admitted.

"I want you to come up with a scene where we're having sex."

"Like what Aquilla did to you?" He was still seeing things through the twisted filter of what the landowner had done.

Iolaus rolled over and shook his head. "No." His voice was firm and strong. "I want you to think about how you would be strong with me, not what you saw, not what you heard, not what you think I want to hear. I want you, my lover, my best friend, to think about being strong with me." Hercules was getting that glazed look again. "Okay, I'll get it started. Remember when we took that vacation a while back and went up to that mountain valley?"

"Yeah, with the big lake."

Iolaus nodded. "Now, it's early evening and either I go swimming, or we both go swimming together. That's where I want you to start, then plan the rest of the day or evening."

"You're going to do this too?"

"Yeah."

"And then we will compare stories?" Iolaus nodded. "Okay. But!" the demigod said, raising a finger. "There is something I want you to do for me."

"Which is?" Iolaus asked, with that challenging look on his face, like when he came up with a new fighting stance.

"You have to promise to quit getting up at night," Hercules said, stroking his lover's face. "Stop running when it hurts. I know you're having nightmares. I want to be there for you, and it hurts me when you won't let me help." He watched the hunter lower his head and try to mumble some excuse. "Iolaus, I am not stupid. You've barely slept since we got you out of Aquilla's."

"I didn't want to wake you up."

"I'd rather wake up with you in my arms, than with you sitting on the other side of the fire, hurting by yourself."

"Okay, I promise." He put his head back down on Hercules' shoulder.

"I'm sorry I left you there, with Aquilla, for so long. I should have walked you out," Hercules said quietly to his lover, feeling guilty over what he had left the hunter to face by himself. "Really, I should have killed him."

"We made it out together. That's all that matters."

They were quiet for a moment, listening to the sounds of the night. Then Hercules said uncertainly, "These - uh - stories we're going to make up? Am I supposed to include the sex in this? I mean, the actual sex?"

"That's kinda the point, Herc."

"Oh."

********************

The next morning was beautiful. Athough they had awakened several times due to Iolaus' nightmares, the hunter had slept more that night than on the previous ones.

Hercules had woken up prior to Iolaus, but lay still, stroking his lover's hair, listening to his breathing and thinking about this strong thing.

He wasn't sure exactly what Iolaus wanted, but he thought back to their occasional wrestling matches, and the few times Iolaus had talked him into sex right after a fight. He'd always felt guilty about the bruises on the hunter's body afterwards, but Iolaus never seemed to mind them.

He tucked an arm under his head, continuing to stroke the golden strands. That was one of his biggest fears; hurting the hunter himself. Iolaus held his heart and his very life in his hands. It would kill Hercules to hurt him.

He thought again about their wrestling in the barn and blushed, remembering the look on Deianeira's face when she'd caught them at it. Sometimes he wondered if she had known even then that Hercules had loved the hunter. Or the times Iolaus had pushed him into a fight, and it had become sexual. His hunter did seem to enjoy that. In the valley, swimming with Iolaus, he could see that and he could see Iolaus getting playful.

********************

They walked quietly that day. Iolaus just watched the demigod and said nothing.

"Are you ever going to start talking to me again?" Hercules called quietly. "Or walking beside me, instead of hiding behind me?"

"I'm not hiding."

"Yes, you are. Iolaus, I am not ashamed of you, I am not mad at you or anything else along those lines. However, " the demigod stressed the word. "I would like you next to me, so I can talk to you, see you and maybe even touch you. So get up here."

Iolaus caught up with him. Hercules put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, Herc," the smaller man asked, "where are we going anyway?"

"Corinth. Iph invited us, so I thought the long walk would do us some good."

"Oh great, Iphicles. Just the person I want to face," Iolaus grumbled. "Do you realize what he's gonna be like? I mean, I know he's your brother, but sometimes he is one major --"

"Pain in the ass," Hercules finished for him. "I know, but don't worry about Iph. I'll deal with him."

They trudged on in silence.

"Your mom's cooking would be good," Iolaus offered.

Hercules started laughing. "At least she wouldn't cook rabbit every other night."

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's you, me, and Jason go boar hunting."

"You are not up to a boar hunt."

"I will be by the time we get to Corinth."

"We'll see," the demigod stated, noncommittally.

********************

That evening as the sun started to pass below the tree line, the two heroes set camp. Iolaus dug around in his pack, pulling out a small flask of wine. He handed it to the demigod, who just looked at it with a question in his eyes. "Go ahead, take it. I talked Finias out of it before we left."

Hercules took a long pull at the skin of wine, feeling nervous about what they were about to discuss. "Are we going to --?"

"Yep," Iolaus confirmed. The hunter also took a long drink, but he more or less just wanted to relax a bit. He wanted Hercules to seriously unwind. "But there's no hurry. Whenever you're ready." He handed the flask back to his companion and turned the rabbit on the spit. He watched, amused, as Hercules took a long drink.

When the wine was done and the rabbit eaten, Iolaus settled back against Herc's shoulder.

"You first," he prompted. He felt Hercules take an uneasy breath.

"Well, I see us swimming, and you start goofing off, trying to dunk me under water, so I pick you up and kiss you, but instead of giving in, you wiggle out of my arms and take off for shore, daring me to catch you." Iolaus could easily imagine this happening. He always enjoyed it when he finally got Herc's ego involved in a fight. "I almost have you until you hit the shore and take off into the trees."

"You're in trouble now, big guy," Iolaus added.

"Yeah, but you really want to be caught, so it isn't too hard." Hercules chuckled. "I make a grab for you and we both go down. You're still trying to get away, but I have ahold of your ankle and I pull you back to me."

"Go on."

"Then I look down in your eyes and I see it, you want me, so I push you down and kiss you, and you're there. I mean, pushing at me, touching me. We go on and I take the top, and -- uh--"

"Do you like it when I touch you?"

"I love it. I love the feel of your hands on me." He kissed Iolaus' head. "Now, you tell me."

"Okay." The hunter took a deep breath. "I went at it a little different. I go swimming after dinner, and I know you're watching me. As I come out of the water, I see you staring at me. " He paused. "You do that a lot, you know. Why?"

"When you've been swimming?" Hercules felt the nod. "'Cause the water's dripping off your hair and body and you look like some sort of water nymph. You look sexier than I've ever seen you. Only time you're better is when you first wake up in the morning."

Iolaus filed those two bits of information away, and continued, "Anyway, as I come out, you're staring at me like I'm dinner. I walk into camp and you just keep staring at me. I spread out on the ground, using the excuse that I want to get dry before I get dressed, but really it's so you can stare at me, because -- because I like it when you look at me like that." He settled himself against Hercules again. "So, I'm lying there and I glance over and you're still staring at me and I start to get hard."

"I am," Hercules murmured.

"Me, too," Iolaus said, turning his head to the demigod and being kissed. "Let me finish, big guy." Hercules relaxed back against the tree he was leaning on. "Well, we both know what's going on, but you just keep staring at me, and then you whisper, 'Go ahead' and I reach down and take myself in my hand and start to stroke myself. I know you're watching and it makes me even harder that I'm doing it for you." They both shift their positions. "Soon, I'm really hard and I'm starting to get close. You watch me as I put my feet down and start to pump. I can't help it, Herc, I've got to get myself off, 'cause you're hard and you want me and you're watching me." Iolaus knew they were both hard in their pants right now, as Hercules listened to his fantasy.

"Then just before I'm there, you tell me to stop. I don't want to, I want to cum, but I do as you say. Then you stretch your legs out, open your pants and call me over." He felt Hercules tighten below him. "Gods, Herc, I'm so hard. But I move over to you and you pull yourself out and say, 'suck me' and I do. I do my best, biting and licking, just the way you like it. You sink your hand in my hair and start to push into my mouth, and my cock is so hard, because you're doing it, you're being strong with me and I love it." Iolaus turned and kissed Hercules and felt himself drawn farther up the demigod's chest. "I love the way you taste and feel," he mumbled as he and the demigod began to attack each other. "I'd want you inside me so bad, want to feel you sliding into me, but you aren't letting go of my hair and I keep taking you deep." Hercules' hand slid to the front of his pants and the hunter moaned. "I want you, Herc, I want to be yours." He kissed the demigod, pushing at the hand covering his pants.

Then Hercules pulled away. "Finish," he growled.

Iolaus took a moment to get his breath and to figure out where he was. "You come in my mouth, and I'm a little upset, because I'm still hard, but you pull me up to you, and roll me under you and start touching me. I'm so hard that I'm aching, but you won't touch my cock; anything and everything but that. Soon, you have me asking, begging, pleading. Then you roll me over and tell me to get on my hands and knees. I do it, I need it, and you love me when I need you."

"You're right, I do."

"Then, so slowly, you slide a finger into me, holding my hips back against you so I can't move." Iolaus' breathing became faster than usual. "I can't move. You open me, holding me close, making me ready to take you inside me, because I can feel you getting hard again. And my cock is just hanging there, hard, weeping, and then, oh gods, Hercules, you start to push inside me, and I start bucking. I feel myself stretching around you and it burns, but you just keep pushing into me."

"Iolaus," came the whispered groan from the demigod.

"Then when you're deep, you use your knees and spead my legs that last bit and push deeper, but you hold still, and you won't let me move. You lean over me, covering me with your body, and whisper in my ear, 'Do you want me, Iolaus?' real low and deep. And then you just put your hand around my cock, running your thumb over the crown and oh, yeah, I want you, I need you. 'Please Herc, take me,' I answer and you start pushing in and out of me, stroking that spot deep inside me, but you won't let me move. You start to stroke my cock, and --" Iolaus turned to Hercules and kissed him. "Take me, Herc. I need you to be strong with me."

With a growl, the demigod pushed Iolaus down and began to kiss and excite him. His huge hand covered the hunter's cock as it strained against his codpiece. Iolaus pushed into that hand, groaning.

"Please, Hercules."

"I'm here, lover."

Hercules pushed Iolaus' vest aside and latched onto one of the hunter's nipples, the sound of the other man's gasp hardening his own cock even further. The mental image of the hunter jerking himself off for Herc's enjoyment, begging him to take him, combined with his sexual denial, made the demigod frantic with need. He lifted the hunter's body to him, arching him like a bow, while his free hand worked the belts with practiced ease. Soon, he had the hunter's cock in his hand while he raped his mouth.

Then something went snap inside Hercules, and he got strong with his lover. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down Iolaus' erection. Forgetting his own need, he teased the hunter just like the blond loved to torture him. He let him feel the calluses on his hand as he aroused him to a fevered pitch. Then he laid the hunter down and slowly took him into his mouth. Hercules watched as Iolaus' fingers bit into the dirt as he strained against the demigod.

"Is this what you want?" he asked as he paused in his ministrations.

"Yes, oh yes, Hercules, please! Fuck me!"

Hercules slid a finger into the hunter. He felt his lover groan, and push, and roughly opened him, still teasing him with his mouth.

"Herc, oh gods yes, take me, please!" The hunter's feet were flat on the ground as he pushed up into the other man's mouth again.

The demigod stopped abruptly. "Be still," he ordered.

As Iolaus struggled to obey, Hercules released his own belts and positioned himself to enter the hunter. With every movement slow and where Iolaus could see it, he got the oil and spread it over his own hard cock, slowly stroking it, shaking his hair back as the pleasure rushed through him.

"Oh, gods," Iolaus groaned, watching as his lover stroked himself.

Hercules gave him a stern glance and Iolaus fell silent, watching his own cock jumping as Hercules excited himself. Then the demigod lifted Iolaus' hips and, with a gentleness he had to concentrate on, he pushed himself into the hunter. He watched the blond's face as he writhed at his entrance to his body. He knew Iolaus well enough to realize how hard he was trying not to grab his own hardened manhood and stroke it.

Slowly, deliberately, Hercules buried himself in his partner. "Is this what you want, Iolaus? "

"Yes, fuck me, take me!" Iolaus' head twisted from side to side as the demigod impaled him on his cock.

Hercules watched his partner dig his fingers into the dirt, then twist and lift himself to the invasion. Over and over, Hercules watched and realized he was enjoying the power he had over the hunter, to bring him pleasure, prolong it.

"Do you want me to beg you?!" Iolaus gasped.

"No." Visions of Aquilla rushed through the demigod's mind. Swiftly, he brought both himself and his golden lover to completion, stroking the cock between them until his hunter screamed out his name.

Later, as they lay curled up in each others arms, Hercules gently asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't hurt me, love," Iolaus answered. "In fact, that was wonderful. Thank you."

********************

The next day, as they slowly woke up, the two heroes moved silently around the camp.

"Is that what you want?" Hercules questioned.

Iolaus looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah, Herc. I love it when you're strong with me, and that's what you were last night." The blond came to stand in front of the other man. "Did you like it?"

There was silence for a moment.

"I'll have to watch my strength."

********************

They walked in silence, Hercules carefully watching his lover for any signs of distress. Then he asked, "There's more, isn't there?" Iolaus nodded. "Tell me."

"You catch me flirting with a barmaid," Iolaus quietly began. "It makes you mad."

"That's not too farfetched," Hercules commented.

Iolaus smiled at him and lifted those eyebrows. "So, you walk up to us and I can see from your stride alone that you are angry, but you've been ignoring me all night, so --"

"You decide to be difficult," Hercules finished the sentence for him and was immediately rewarded with one of Iolaus' smiles.

"Just in my nature, big guy."

"Yeah, right."

"Anyway, so you put your hand on my shoulder and tell me it's time to go. But, like I said, you've been ignoring me and I just tell you to lay off. I turn back to the barmaid."

"I can see this real well."

"So you slide your hand around the back of my neck and tell me a little more firmly that it's time to go." Iolaus shrugged. "From there it can go two ways. I can do what you ask and leave with you, or --"

"You can ignore me."

"Which is what I do. Then you increase the pressure on the back of my neck, just enough to impress on me you aren't kidding, or you could force march me to our room, or --"

"I get the picture."

"Okay, so we go to the room, but by now, you are not only jealous, you're mad. I didn't do what you wanted. You give me a push into the room." Iolaus cast a measuring glance at his partner. "See, Herc? There's more to this than just sex."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I know one of the reasons that you love me is that I know all about your strength and your reputation, and everything else, but I'll still laugh at you when you mess up. We both know you could break me in half without trying to, but I trust you with it. Same reason your strength excites me." Iolaus gave him that challenging look again.

"And here I thought you were different," Hercules said, laughing. "Another pretty face that just wants me for my strength."

"Oh yeah."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Last night, when you started using your strength and restraining me, you liked it," Iolaus said, staring levelly at his partner.

There was a long pause, while Hercules examined the scenery. "Yeah, okay, I did," he admitted. The hunter touched his arm and they faced each other.

"And I loved it," Iolaus confirmed. "Being helpless in the face of all this power is awesome, and you want nothing more than to control me."

Hercules met the light blue eyes for a moment. Then he turned and started walking again. "So go on, tell me more. What happens when we get to the room?"

Iolaus realized his partner was going to be a hard sell on this point. He hurried to catch up with him. "Well, now we have another turning point here. You could just push me in the room, or," the hunter drew it out, "you could be really angry and push me on the bed and tie me up," he finished quickly, staring at the ground and hoping Hercules wouldn't object to this new element.

"Which is more fun?" the demigod asked airily.

Iolaus knew full well that he was more interested than he was letting on. "They're both fun," he responded carefully.

"Okay, for now, I just push you in the room."

"Okay." Iolaus thought for a minute. "You push me in and close the door, locking it. I'm standing by the fire, the only light in the room. You can see I'm angry, but you don't really care, because I brought it on myself. I turn around to face you and ask you why you did that. You start walking towards me, getting angrier that I'm still not doing what you want. You stand over me, expecting that to make a difference, but I'm still mad. Why did you embarrass me that way? "

"Because I'm tired of your flirting," the demigod responded, altogether too quickly.

Iolaus nodded slightly. "And I'm tired of you ignoring me in public, acting like we don't care about each other. Do you think the people downstairs don't know? I want to be able to touch you in public."

"We've discussed this," the demigod said, not entirely sure whether they were still in Iolaus' story or discussing it for real.

"No, we haven't," the hunter declared. "You said we wouldn't, so that's how it's gonna be! I'm just supposed to accept that?"

When Hercules didn't answer him, Iolaus backed off to the story. "I reach out to touch you, try to explain how much it upsets me, but you grab my arm and say, 'One of us has to have the final say.' I try to pull away from you, but you aren't letting go. You exert pressure, enough pressure that I know you are having to control yourself, but I'm really mad now, and hiss, 'And I'm just supposed to accept that? Accept that you want me now, so I need to drop everything else?' We stare at each other for minute. What do you say now? How do you respond to that?"

Hercules stopped and turned to the hunter, staring down into the light blue eyes.

"I say, 'Yes,' you are just supposed to accept that." He reached down and took Iolaus by the arms, meeting his eyes. "Because if people know, you become more of a target then you already are, and I won't lose you because I love you." He pulled the smaller man tightly up against him, but what Iolaus noticed most was that they were on a public road.

Abruptly, Hercules released him, moving to the far side of the road. "I don't understand why the idea of being physically strong with you gets me so excited."

"I do," Iolaus answered easily. "As I said, you like to be in control." He hesitated for a moment, then went over to lay a hand on the other man's shoulder. "And Herc, I love it when you're like that."

The silence stretched between them until Hercules finally said, "Find a camp."

Iolaus nodded, heading into the line of tree alongside the road.

********************

Later, as they sat by the fire, Iolaus sensed that Herc wanted and needed to think, so he kept his mouth shut.

"So tell me more," the demigod finally suggested, from where he sat across the fire.

"Where were we?" Iolaus asked, knowing full well where the story had been left, but wanting to hear Hercules' version.

"We were arguing over public displays of affection and your inability to keep your hands off busty barmaids."

"Oh, yeah," Iolaus said quietly. "You were holding my wrist, telling me I was supposed to accept that you had the final word."

"Yeah."

The hunter noticed that Hercules was staring into the fire, not at him.

"You start to squeeze my wrist and you see the pain flash in my eyes. You push me away and I stumble, and end up sitting on the bed. I hadn't even realized it was behind me," Iolaus continued speaking quietly into the darkness, also staring into the fire. "You come at me, and say if I have a problem with it, I can just live with it, because you aren't going to suddenly start fawning on me in public, it's too dangerous. There isn't enough room for me to stand up and so I look up at you, and ask if you have any idea how hard it is to watch woman after woman throw themselves at you and not be able to object. How they can touch you and I can't. That I touch you now less than I did before we were lovers, because I'm worried you'll get mad."

"And I tell you, it's no harder than watching you keep up your 'Let's bed every woman in Greece' reputation."

"I just want people to know I'm yours. I need that."

"What?! You want me to put a collar on you? Do to you what that maniac did?" Hercules cried, rising to his feet.

"No. I just want you to admit that you want me. That when I go over the line, you pull me back. That you care enough to say, 'Iolaus, stop.' That you are strong enough to --"

"Stop," Hercules said suddenly, turning away from Iolaus. "I don't think we should do this."

Iolaus moved over to the demigod, who was now facing out into the darkness. "Why not, Hercules?"

"Because --" his voice drops almost to a whisper, "I might hurt you."

"That's not the real reason, Herc." Iolaus now stood directly behind him. He touched the demigod's back. "We both know, you won't hurt me."

Silence. The only sound was crickets and the crackling of the fire.

"Come on, Herc. We promised to tell each other the truth."

"Do you know what you are asking me to do? That's the Sovereign, that's Zeus, that's Ares!"

"No, it isn't," Iolaus answered intensely. "I am asking that you admit to yourself and to me that you want to do this and all the excuses about you hurting me, it isn't you, that you don't find it interesting, are lies. Tell me when I do something foolish, like getting in bar fights, you want nothing more than to yank me back and say no. That when I do flirt with barmaids, even though you know I'll be up to our room later on, it makes you want to snatch me up and take me right there in front of them." Hercules started to walk away from their camp. "That you like it when I am totally helpless in your arms, knowing I am yours," Iolaus called after him. "That you want to, but you're afraid of what you think it says about you."

The big man stopped, "Yeah, it tells me that there's more Olympian blood in me than I want to admit, that I'm like Aquilla."

"No. Being strong, dominant, doesn't mean you're twisted, anymore than my desire to submit to you makes me weak." Iolaus sought desperately to find the words that would get through to the other man. "Am I weak, Herc?" he said at last.

"No."

"Then come back to the fire."

"Iolaus, it's strong!"

"I know," the hunter replied calmly. "I trust you with it."

"I could hurt you."

"Yes, you could, but you won't." He walked up to the demigod with a smile on his lips. Hercules looked at him for a moment, and then forcefully pulled him against his chest, kissing him hard, letting his hands roam all over his body, roughly. When Iolaus tried to touch him, his hands were quickly restrained behind his back. Hercules raised his other hand and captured the hunter's head, holding it while he plundered his mouth. The blond hero struggled momentarily, but was soon pressed tightly against the demigod, his movements forced into stillness. He answered Hercules' invading tongue, sucking on it, groaning, rubbing himself against his lover's leg.

Then Hercules released him, stepping away and turning his back.

"One night, Hercules," Iolaus asked softly, trying to keep calm. "That's all I'm asking. Try it for one night, and if it isn't something you want or that I want, we won't do it ever again."

"You aren't my slave!" Hercules responded angrily.

"I don't want to be your slave. I want to be yours."

"What's the difference?"

"The big difference is -- there's love," Iolaus soothed. "There's trust, and this is part of both of us." He looked up into the demigod's face, seeing the anxiety and indecision. "And you don't ever have to worry about me buying you a whip for winter solstice." He smiled at his own joke, lifting his eyebrows, knowing Herc never could resist that smile.

"I still don't understand," the other man said in a lost tone. "Iolaus, I'm not mean, I don't want to hurt you. I am not Aquilla or Ares. I hate it when Ares does things like that to people."

"I'm not asking you to be Ares. I'm only asking you to be Hercules." He led the confused demigod back to the fire. "Okay, come on. So there we are, I'm sitting on the bed mad, and you're standing over me. What do you think happens next?"

"Normally, I think I would apologize for being rough with you."

"Normally. But what is it that you really want to do?"

"I think I do this." He lifted Iolaus' face and kissed him deeply. Still holding the other man's chin, he whispered, "I have told you I don't like it when you flirt, and you know I am not going to touch you like that in public because I won't endanger your life. But here, now, you are mine, Iolaus, all mine."

"Yes, I'm yours," Iolaus responded eagerly, kissing him, pushing his chamois shirt off his wide shoulders and rubbing his hands over his lover's chest. "I am all yours. Make me yours, Hercules."

The demigod lowered him to their bedrolls, undressing him with the ease of long practice.

Iolaus knew his lover was fighting with thinking about what he was doing, just like he had had to do. He offered enough resistance to make him concentrate, but not enough to make him angry or falter. There wasn't anything he could do to stop it, and he didn't want to stop it. He moaned as Hercules opened him and then pushed himself into the hunter in one long slow stroke. He felt so full. He tried to rise to his hands and knees, but Herc's hand in the middle of his back held his chest to the ground. While he was pinned there, Hercules again forced his way into him, harder. Iolaus couldn't suppress the gasp as the demigod's cock put pressure on his prostate.

"More," Iolaus whispered, struggling briefly against the restraint. The pressure on his back only increased, and the demigod pushed into him again. He couldn't stop now if he wanted to. He tried to meet the strokes, rise up, get to his own aching cock, but his arms were pinned to the ground under his chest.

"You want more, you got it," Hercules growled, pushing harder, deeper, every stroke wringing a gasp or moan from the hunter. He knew Iolaus was hard and he wanted him that way. Again and again, he rode his lover hard.

"Touch me."

The hunter's plea barely made sense to his lust-clouded brain, but he leaned fully on the other man and then reached for his cock, beginning to milk it.

Iolaus lay there helpless, needing the demigod to get him off. Hercules came hard, even before his partner reached completion. The sounds of the hunter's cries of fulfilmment, even as he filled him with his essence, caused Hercules to drive himself even more deeply into his lover.

When Hercules finallly regained control of his senses, he was horrifed at the amount of strength he was using to keep Iolaus pinned to the ground. He quickly released the other man, gathering him into his arms and laying them both down.

"You didn't hurt me, Herc," Iolaus whispered, identifying the panicked motions of his lover. "You were just strong. You took me."

"Iolaus, you've got to stop pushing me this way. I didn't even know what I was doing."

"You're doing what feels right," Iolaus answered quietly. "I'll let you know if you go too far."

"You should have saved the wine for tonight," the demigod said, changing the subject because he was just too upset with his own actions to continue to discuss them.

Iolaus smiled that superior smile. Snagging his pack, he produced another flask of wine. "Smarter than you think, big guy!"

Hercules grabbed it from the hunter and downed a good portion. Iolaus took a sip and then kissed the demigod, allowing the wine to drain back into Hercules'   
mouth.

"Stop it, Iolaus, please."

"All right, I'll leave you alone."

They lay there quietly after that. Hercules covered them with the blanket, trying to sort out the emotions he felt. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't realize that Iolaus barely drank any wine, but kept handing it back to him.

For his part, Iolaus felt almost guilty. Almost. He knew he was manipulating his beloved partner to some degree and that hurt his heart. However, he also knew if he didn't push past the demigod's fear of his own strength, this could well end right here. He didn't want that to happen, since Herc was so close to seeing the truth.

"Aren't you afraid of this?" Hercules finally asked.

"No, not really. You see, I know things you don't, buddy."

"Like what?"

"Do you remember when we were fighting in the barn and I was winning?"

"Oh, you mean the very beginning of the fight?" Hercules teased.

"Uh, yeah," Iolaus responded. "You were embarrassed and angry, but even then, you didn't hurt me. Tried to stuff me in a water barrel maybe, but you didn't hurt me. Then there was that time when Fortune messed with my memory; I tried to kill you and all you did was stand there. Why?"

"I knew you wouldn't --" There was a pause. The demigod looked over Iolaus' shoulder and met his eyes.

Iolaus nodded. "That's why I'm not afraid. You knew I wouldn't kill you and I know you won't hurt me."

Hercules lay flat on his back and stared up at the night sky. "I wish I were so sure."

Iolaus just let his lover think until they both fell asleep.

The hunter awoke to a strange sensation, but one that was strangely familiar.

"What?!" he cried as he tried to pull his hands down.

"Easy, buddy." Hercules smiled. "Remember, you're the one who claimed this was fun." The demigod's finger stroked down Iolaus' face.

"This you need to warn me about, Hercules!" the hunter cried, pulling at his hands, which were tied to a log over his head. "Aquilla did this to me a lot," he explained, trying to still the pounding of his heart. It was okay. This was Hercules.

"You said do what feels right, and I want to explore."

"Fine, but next time, please don't wake me up this way".

"Okay, but you looked so tempting. You are so sexy when you're asleep," the demigod purred in his ear. "Want to know why I don't drink much, Iolaus? Hmm?" he asked, rolling the hunter onto his back. "Because that's when I've come the closest to raping that beautiful ass of yours." Slowly, he removed the blanket that covered the other man, as he added, "Closest to doing exactly what you asked. But at the time, I didn't know you wanted it so much."

Iolaus watched as Hercules took in his naked form. Although somewhat embarrassed at being displayed like this, he also found it extremely exciting.

"Oh, yeah," the demigod commented. "Yeah, that's it right there. I like that."

"Uh, Hercules?" Iolaus said, clearing his throat.

Hercules brought the flask of wine to his lips, almost draining it. Then he glanced at Iolaus.

"Open," he said and he poured the rest of the wine down the hunter's throat.

Iolaus was about to say something, when he felt his lover's hand cover his swelling cock.

"You said do what feels right," Hercules said. "This, my love, feels very right." He proceeded to explore every part of the hunter's anatomy, sometimes gently, sometimes not so gently. His teeth grazing Iolaus' face, avoiding his mouth, he bit and sucked on the other man's neck until the hunter was writhing against the bonds that held him.

"My sweet Iolaus, you're right. I do like you helpless," the demigod murmured, before moving father down the hunter's body. He suckled at Iolaus' nipples until they stood in hard nubs. Then he began to bite and rake his teeth over them.

"Be careful what you ask for, buddy. You just might get it," he whispered to his captive lover.

Iolaus couldn't help himself; he giggled. "I was just thinking the same thing." But his reply ended in a groan as Hercules wrapped his hand loosely around Iolaus' cock.

"That's it. That's what I want," Hercules murmured. "That look on your face when I'm giving you pleasure like no one else does. I like it when you're hot for me." Then his mouth enveloped the hunter's cock in one quick motion, causing Iolaus to jerk.

"Don't make me beg, Herc, not tonight," Iolaus cried, seeing visions of Aquilla in his mind.

As Hercules' hair brushed against his belly, with his arms restrained above his head, Iolaus realized several things. One, he did want this from his lover; two, he was almost helpless and he liked it,; and three, you should not turn a very strong, somewhat denied lover onto domination and then hand him a flask of wine. Hercules was torturing him.

Hercules rolled him over onto his belly and lifted him to his knees, his hand once more seeking his partner's erection, continuing the slow torture. "You do like this, don't you?"

"Yes. Oh yes! Please, Herc, please," he panted. "I can't stand this." A rough hand carressed his ass while the other continued to tease his aching cock. "What do you want from me?" he cried in desperation.

"I want to hear you say it," the demigod growled.

Iolaus tried to think, but it was hard. "I'm yours, Hercules," he groaned. "All of me. I love you, Hercules." As the other man began to push into him, Iolaus pushed back against him, striving to ease his need. He heard a low chuckle.

"Did you ever say that for Aquilla?" A strange jealousy rose up in the demigod's mind.

"No, he never had my heart."

Pleased at the answer, he drove himself deeper, taking the hunter quickly. Iolaus came, groaning the demigod's name as his seed spilled on the ground. "I'm yours, Hercules."

********************

The next morning, Iolaus couldn't help smiling at the way Hercules was acting like a virgin bride the morning after the wedding. He finally took his partner's hand and smiled at him. "It's still me, Herc. Still Iolaus, your little buddy, sidekick supreme."

Hercules nervously twitched his eyebrows and threw out a half-hearted smile.

"How's your head?" Iolaus asked.

"Uh - throbbing," Hercules admitted. "Do you want to stay here today or move on?"

"I'd like to open up a lot more distance between me and Aquilla," Iolaus said very honestly.

"Oh, hadn't thought about that. Okay, let's get moving then."

Iolaus was being so bad and he knew it. He hadn't made a single decision since they had left that town. He had left all the choices in Herc's lap, and the demigod was doing fine.

They hit the road together.

Later that afternoon, Hercules quietly asked, "Where did you find out about all this? I mean, if anyone had suggested this back at Cheiron's Academy, you would have decked them."

Iolaus laughed at that picture. In fact, there were one or two bloody noses he'd never told Hercules about. "When I went to the East," he replied.

"You ever going to tell me about that?"

"Not much to tell. I left Greece. I went over the mountains into another land where my blond hair and blue eyes were as unusual as Hera being compassionate."

"Can we just keep certain Olympians out of this conversation? Unless you want them showing up."

"Nope, not particularly." Iolaus smiled, but glanced around nervously. The last thing he wanted was the gods on Olympus getting wind of this. "I met a group of men and got in a fight with one of them. I beat the first and second guy, but the third was much more skilled then I was. I ended up on my knees with my head being held down and I really thought he was going to cut my head off. But I said something, I don't even remember what, something like 'go ahead, it took three of you to beat me,' and he started laughing." Iolaus looked up into the demigod's eyes. "He took me home and started training me. I learned the language and how they fought, and I lived there until the pain of Anyia and all that faded. Then I came home."

Hercules nodded, reaching out and stroking the face of his beloved hunter, recalling how hard that year had been on him without his best friend around. "I missed you," he said softly.

"And I missed you too, Hercules," the hunter said, looking down. "But when Anyia died, I felt like part of me had been ripped out. I needed the time."

"So go on," Hercules said, as they started walking again.

"Well, one night I was practicing. The swords they have -- you wouldn't believe them! I mean, sharp, and--"

"Iolaus."

Apparently, distraction was not going to be an option. "Okay, so I was practicing and the guy who had fought with me, well, he came in and beat me into the ground. I mean, wiped me out like my first day at Cheiron's." Iolaus smiled and shook his head at the memory. "Then he picked me up by my hair and began to point out each and every mistake I made, at the same time slapping me across the face with his fan. By the time he was finished, I was hard," Iolaus mumbled, staring off into the brush. He glanced up at Hercules and saw the surprised look on his face.

"He wasn't trying to hurt me, just impress on me that I still had a lot of room for improvement," Iolaus explained, nervously.

Hercules lifted that eyebrow.

"Okay," Iolaus continued, realizing this was going to be more difficult than he had thought. "So then he tells me to kneel, which isn't that unusual over there, a sign of respect." The blond warrior decided that watching the road right in front of his feet would be good. "So I did, and he just stood there for a moment and asked if it made me harder." Maybe the brush by the side of the road again.

"And?"

"It did." No, the horizon was better. He would stare at the horizon. "So then he took my sword and faced me. We spent a good portion of the night discussing it." Nope, the brush on the side of the road was the best.

"And how did that conversation go?"

"A lot like ours last night. Just because I was submissive sexually didn't mean I was weak. In fact, he told me I was one of the best swordsman and hand to hand fighters he had," Iolaus said. "The next day he took me to one of the older men, Dijan. Dijan was a swordmaster. I mean this guy could take on 10 amazons and win, Herc. Anyway, he and I sat in his garden and we talked. I found out that Dijan was the same way. It was kinda nice. To know it wasn't like what my father said, that I wasn't just a pretty little boy who was weak." He took a deep breath and looked at his partner. "Then he took me to Cho."

"Cho?"

"Master Cho and Dijan -- they taught me, showed me what I am." Iolaus lifted his eyebrows. "I think that's why Aquilla had such an easy time with me. You see, Cho never humiliated me." He sighed heavily. "Cho would never have sent me anywhere like Aquilla did, or displayed me like that, but I trusted myself to someone I didn't know. Cho understood the spirit, the heart, and the balance. Aquilla knew how to destroy. If you had come after me while I was with Cho, he would have let me go, or invited you in and taught you."

"What would he have taught me, Iolaus?"

"Who and what you are," the blond warrior said quietly.

Hercules left him alone for a while.

They walked along in companionable silence, Hercules thinking over the last two nights, and Iolaus thinking of his time in the East, the way they had shown him it could be so --beautiful, that the giving of oneself was a great act of courage, trust and love. Then his thoughts plummeted to Aquiilla. His steps started to lag and a deep crease appeared between his eyebrows.

Hercules brought him back to the present by asking, "So, you still want to go on a boar hunt?"

The conversation flowed easily for the rest of the day.

********************

That evening, as they stopped in at a town, they ate downstairs in the main room. A barmaid smiled at Iolaus and he instinctively smiled back. He caught Herc's stare, but it was too late. The barmaid became bolder in her advances.

Finally Hercules said to her, "I suggest you try your luck somewhere else."

"I don't remember having to ask your permission," the woman replied saucily.

"He's not interested."

"And he told you that?" she responded, hands on her hips, her voice getting loud.

Hercules saw Iolaus cringe as several people stared at them He held his silence until the others looked away and then he gently covered Iolaus' hand on the table. "Yes," he answered quietly.

"Is that the way it is, then?" she asked the hunter, who was desperately trying to keep from leaping to his feet and letting loose with a whoop of joy.

He nodded. She turned and left the table with an audible sigh of frustration.

When they got to their room, Hercules turned to the hunter with a very self-satisfied expression on his face.

"Happy now?" he asked.

Iolaus nodded.

"I considered trying to suck your tonsils out in front of her" the demigod added mischievously, "but I thought that might be a little much."

"Just a bit," Iolaus responded, with a smile growing across his face. He wrapped his arms around his lover and pressed his face against the broad chest, hiding the tears that had come to his eyes. "Thank you, I didn't mean to --"

"Iolaus, I fell prey to that smile of yours, so how can I blame others for the same thing?" Then he lifted the hunter's face. "But you are mine."

Iolaus nodded happily as Herc's lips claimed his and strong arms tightened around him.

"I mean it, love," the demigod added.

Iolaus gently answered, "I hope so."

Slowly they made their way to the bed, with Iolaus ultimately being lifted in Hercules' arms. "I love you, Herc. I trust you with this."

"It's strong, Iolaus. I want to throw you down and rape you ."

"Do what feels right," Iolaus said, kissing the demigod, drawing his tongue into his mouth, biting on his lips.

Hercules pushed the hunter's vest off his shoulders and laid him on the bed. His big hands caressed the hunter's bare chest. He was glad to see that the bruises were almost gone.

"Sweet, Iolaus, so sweet," he whispered as he removed his own shirt and joined the hunter on the bed. They made slow love that night, the kind that left Iolaus breathless and covered in sweat as Hercules teased him and enjoyed him. They lay entwined in each others arms, neither rushing to finish, touching, stroking, teasing.

Then Hercules caught Iolaus' chin. "Anything I ask?"

"Anything."

"Take me," Hercules asked with a kiss.

Iolaus smiled and kissed him back, stroking the curve of his lover's face. "Roll over."

********************

The next day as they walked along the road, they both heard the noises and smiled at each other. Six men jumped out of the woods and demanded their money. After sharing insults for a few minutes, the battle was on. Iolaus enjoyed it immensely, the first fight he had been in since that night with Cassius.

However, when he finished with the last one and they ran into the woods, Hercules grabbed his arm roughly. "Don't ever do that again!"

"What?" he asked. "I was fine, buddy."

"Your guard was open four times. Don't you dare endanger your life for roadside thugs! We face enough dangers without letting some trash like that kill you!"

"Okay, big guy, ease up. You're hurting me," Iolaus said.

Hercules minutely loosened his grip on Iolaus arm, and then kissed him, pulling him close. "I won't lose you that way, Iolaus."

"Okay, love. I'll be more careful," he responded, knowing Hercules was being honest about how he felt for once in his life.

However, Iolaus was taken by surprise when Hercules led him into the woods there and then and began to strip his clothes off.

"I thought you liked this?" Hercules asked, as his hands went to his belt.

"Huh?" Iolaus responded, just a bit dumbfounded.

Hercules smiled. Slipping his thumbs into his waistband, he strode towards the hunter.

"Come here, lover," he whispered in a very predatory tone.

Iolaus smiled his 'I'm in trouble' smile and looked left and right.

"Oh, no you don't." One big hand caught him behind the neck and pulled him close.

As Herc's tongue invaded his mouth, Iolaus realized there was nothing gentle about this. He felt the demigod roughly stroke the front of his pants, then his hands began to strip the belts off the blond, all the while holding the hunter's head in one hand.

Hercules shoved him against a tree and pushed his leg between Iolaus' thighs, firmly pressing against Iolaus' erection. The hunter groaned.

"Yeah, want me, buddy?" the demigod asked, pushing his own straining member against the smaller man's belly.

"You know I do."

Hercules swung him around to face the tree and he pushed against it as the other man skillfully and quickly removed both of their pants. Iolaus heard Hercules spit.

"Ready?" came the low growl.

"Yes." Iolaus couldn't suppress a groan as his partner pushed deeply into him. "Oh gods, Hercules!"

"You are so good, Iolaus."

"Fuck me, Herc. I need you!" Iolaus cried, as the demigod took his time stroking in and out of him. Then Hercules latched onto his neck as he continued his attack on the hunter.

"You need me, lover?"

"Yes, I can't move. I need you, Hercules, please." Iolaus felt safe enough to do this. "Please Herc, please I need you, fuck me, take me. I'm yours, whatever you want."

He heard Hercules growl and soon they were both panting, spent and satisfied.   
 

The next morning, Iolaus awoke to blue eyes, and smiled up at his companion.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Morning," Hercules replied, and then stared out across the camp. "I've decided what I'm going to do."

"What?" Iolaus asked, still more asleep than awake.

Hercules fought to keep a straight face, really hoping he didn't get hurt for this.

"I'm gonna ask Ares for lessons," he said, nodding sagely.

Iolaus was in front of him in a heartbeat.

"What?!" he all but screamed. "The hell you are!" Then he saw the smile. "Oh gods, I'm gonna kill you, beat you up so bad that they never identify your body," Iolaus threatened as he collapsed against the chuckling demigod. "You are not even to think about this in Ares' presence, do you understand me?"

Hercules just laughed harder.

"Not funny, Herc. Do you have any idea what he could do to me, to us, with that knowledge?"

"I'm sorry, buddy. I just couldn't resist." Iolaus pulled away from him. "I was teasing, Iolaus. C'mere," Hercules said, gathering the hunter up in his arms and hugging him gently. "I promise I won't even tell Aphrodite," he teased once more.

Iolaus was not comforted by that comment. "Just for that, you can get breakfast," he said, pretending to be miffed.

"Fine, we'll have nuts, fruit --"

"Never mind, I'll catch fish." Iolaus stood up, then looked around in consternation. "What did you do with my pants?" Hercules gave him an evil smile. "Hercules!" Iolaus warned.

"Ask for 'em."

"You are going just a tad overboard with this," he replied sternly.

Hercules held out Iolaus' breechclout, with a positive gleam in his eyes. Iolaus gave him a look that should have caused several trees to burst into flame.

"Oh, but lover, you look good," Hercules responded with an innocent grin, as his eyes dropped to Iolaus' groin. He lifted his eyebrows and growled, "Real nice."

"I hate it when you wake up in a playful mood, Herc. Now give me my pants!"

"You did say 'anything', Iolaus."

"That was before you turned into a slightly twisted megalomaniac." He held out one hand. "My pants."

"Nope," Hercules said, standing up.

Iolaus recognized the predatory look that came into the demigod's eyes. "Herc, if I have to run with no pants on, there will be no fun and games - period," Iolaus responded, edging towards the trees.

"Well, maybe not for you."

Iolaus never even cleared the tree line, before Hercules had him on the ground.

"Hercules!" Iolaus protested, just before he gave in to the demigod's demanding lips.

As Iolaus panted on his hands and knees, he asked, "Can I have my pants now?"

"Can't keep you naked, huh?" Hercules asked.

"Give me my damn pants!"

They appeared in front of the hunter's face.   
 

All that day they walked, sharing in teasing conversation and jokes.

At one point, Iolaus sidled up next to Hercules and slid an arm around the demigod's waist. He got a quick squeeze and then a swat on his rear end.

"So, you calmer about this now, Herc?" he asked.

"In a way. I'm still worried I'm gonna hurt you sometimes." He looked at Iolaus. "What did Dijan and Cho do?"

Iolaus scratched his head. "Kinda hard to explain. Once I quit fighting with myself and with them, they helped me explore ."

"Fighting?"

"Yeah. You try discovering you aren't the strong one sexually and see if you don't fight."

"Ah, but I am the strong one."

"I can hurt you, buddy."   
 

The closer they came to Corinth, the better things got between them. Then they stopped in at the forge, in Thebes.

"Man, we need to do some work here," Hercules mumbled, as they walked into the house.

"Why don't we stay here tonight?" Iolaus suggested. "I'll run into town and get some supplies and we can stay here. I mean, I'm really kinda tired. Yeah, let's stay here."

Hercules leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"You're too tired to go on to Mother's, but not too tired to go into Thebes?"

"Uh, yeah," Iolaus responded with his back to the other man. That had been a flimsier excuse than he had thought.

"Uh-huh," the demigod said. "What are you up to?"

"A surprise," Iolaus replied, turning around. "Come on, Herc, please. Clean up a little around here. I'll get some food and stuff from town and we can spend the night here. Please." He flashed his best smile.

Hercules stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, fine. It would be   
nice not having to sleep on the ground for a change, or wonder what our neighbors were thinking."

"Great! Make sure the tub is fixed," Iolaus called, as he shot out the door.

Hercules shook his head, but started straightening out the house.

Iolaus shopped with due haste and a light heart. He picked up several very special items.

He was very secretive when he got back to the house and shooed Hercules outside.

"And what am I supposed to do out here?"

"I don't know, check the barn roof or something. Just don't come in until I call you."

When Iolaus did call him, Hercules climbed down. He had been coming up with more and more colorful epithets for the golden hunter. As he approached the house, he got a smile from Iolaus, who stood there stripped to the waist, his damp hair brushed and sparkling in the sun.

"I love a man at work," Iolaus quipped, swatting the demigod's butt as he walked past.

"Well, at least one of us had a chance to bathe," Hercules griped.

"Chill out, big guy. Come on, I got a surprise for you."

Hercules walked through the forge and stopped as they entered the house itself.

Iolaus smiled and lifted his eyebrows, gesturing grandly towards the kitchen area. "For you."

Hercules looked at dinner warming on the stove, with fresh bread, fruits, cheeses, ale and lamb. A bath steamed to one side, and a fresh scent assaulted his nose instead of the musty, dirty smell that had been there before. He felt Iolaus' hands on his back.

"Let me do this for you."

Hercules looked at him, amazed, confused, and hungry. "Do what?"

Iolaus handed him a cup of ale. "It's supposed to be tea, but hey - I try." Then he began to release Herc's belts. "Don't do anything until I tell you to." He knelt and untied Hercules boots, going on to undress him completely. When he was naked, Iolaus invited, "Go on, get in the tub. Watch out, it's almost hot."

The demigod slowly lowered himself into the tub, but was soon relaxed against the side, stretched out, sweating, enjoying himself immensely. He felt Iolaus take his cup and refill it, and then begin to wash him.

"Iolaus," he protested.

"Let me do this for you," the hunter whispered, as he continued to run the wet cloth over the other man. It was almost impersonal, thorough but impersonal. When he had finished, he stood up and refilled his lover's cup. When Hercules looked around, he saw that Iolaus was wearing nothing but a breechclout.

Iolaus helped him out of the tub and wrapped him in a warmed towel, sitting him by the fire. Then he began drying him off.

"You asked if I fought, Hercules," Iolaus began quietly. "Of course. Dijan was so patient with me, and so was Master Cho." Iolaus chuckled as he dried Hercules' legs. "They let me fight. One night, Dijan even let me take a dominant position with him, but I realized about five minutes into it that it wasn't right for me." He dried the demigod's midsection. "I stopped. Our eyes met, and I backed up. That's when I fought with myself the most. Dijan wasn't mad at me; he just knew, and so did I." Iolaus gently stroked Hercules' back. "Then I knelt and asked that he forgive me. He took me to Cho that night. You see, Cho hadn't touched me sexually up until then."

Iolaus set the towel aside. "Lie down on the bed, Hercules." When the demigod was stretched out on his stomach, Iolaus poured a sandlewood oil into his hands and began to massage his lover. "And this is what they did to me, but it isn't the same for you as it was for me. They bathed me, massaged me and, well, we'll get to that. But that was the night Cho took me for the first time. I can't fully explain what he did to me, because it's more than I can ever put into words. He showed me the pleasure of giving myself to someone. Completely, fully and wholly." Iolaus moved down to the demigod's legs, continuing with his massage. "And that's what I'm going to do, Herc. I'm giving myself to you tonight. Oh, I'll still be Iolaus, still get in trouble, but from this night forward, I'm yours. Roll over, big guy."

By the time Iolaus finished rubbing the oil into the front of Hercules' body, he noticed his partner was asleep, and gently woke him with a kiss. The demigod's eyes came open.

Iolaus smiled at him, stroking his hair back. "How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I'm floating on a cloud."

"Good." Iolaus moved between his lover's knees and began to service him. "Keep your hands to yourself," Iolaus instructed, just before he took the other man in his mouth. The blond warrior seemed very in tune with any noise or move Hercules made. Soon the demigod was on the edge, probably harder than he had ever been.

"Iolaus," he groaned. When he felt the hunter's lips cover his, there was such a sweet surrender in those lips that Hercules thought he might cry. He gently stroked his lover's face, kissing him, returning the love. Then he began to kiss the hunter more demandingly, and the more he demanded, the more he got, until Iolaus was on the bed and Hercules was on top. His hand began to stroke the golden body beneath him. He covered his lover, wanting to absorb him into his body. He wanted to keep him safe in his arms forever, to take away the hurt, the pain, to make him his.

They began to push at each other, Iolaus' hands coming to his body and his to Iolaus'. Hercules removed his lover's abbreviated clothing, then reached down and stroked his cock. Iolaus arched into it, setting his feet on the bed. Hercules watched his face, and listened to him as he explored the hunter's body, carressing the sack beneath his straining erection, rubbing the palm of his hand into his lower belly, until Iolaus' cock was weeping and his breathing was hoarse.

"I need you, Hercules," the golden hunter whispered. The blue eyes met and Hercules reached to the side table, retrieving the vial of oil he had seen. He took Iolaus' hand and poured some into it. Then he guided the hand to Iolaus' cock and the hunter began to stroke himself. The demigod groaned with pleasure as he watched his best friend excite himself for his sake. Then he bent the hunter at the knees and moved between them. He oiled himself, and for some reason they watched each other excite themselves and it was more erotic than either of them had ever imagined.

Hercules leaned over and kissed the hunter deeply and, as he kissed him, they began to move against each other. Finally, Hercules could stand it no more. He slowly began to push into Iolaus. He captured each cry and gasp, as he did it, each one making him that much harder. He felt the hunter begin to pull harder on his straining cock and his free hand sank into Hercules hair. He sucked on Herc's tongue as the slow invasion continued. To Hercules' surprise and joy, the hunter cried out and came.

"I'm yours, Hercules," the hunter whispered, as his climax subsided.

"I know," was the confident reply. He again began to push into the hunter, pleased at the moans and groans emanating from the other man. For once, there seemed to be no great hurry, as Hercules slowly began to arouse his lover again. He used long slow strokes, burying himself time and again.

"Feel what you do to me," Iolaus cried, bringing Hercules' hand to his once again swollen member.

"I want you like this forever. Here, safe, mine." The demigod began to thrust deeper and harder. The body beneath him arched up, and Hercules put the hunter's legs over his shoulders.

"Oh gods, Hercules, please!" He reached for himself, but found Hercules' hand there first. His hands became fists on the bed.

"Want me, lover?"

"Yes."

"Need me?"

"Gods, yes!"

"Ask me."

"Please, take me, make me yours," the hunter cried as he tottered on the brink of release, completely helpless in his lover's arms.

With a growl, Hercules drove into him once again and they both came.

********************

As they made their way through Thebes the following day, Hercules stopped into a shop and picked something up, not letting Iolaus come in with him to see what it was. When they were out on the road between Thebes and Corinth, Hercules stopped the hunter and gently placed a small gold earring in his ear.

Iolaus touched it and then looked at Hercules. "Do you know what this means?" he asked.

The demigod nodded, putting an arm around the other man's shoulders.

"It means you are mine, Iolaus. All mine."

**The End**

 


End file.
